


A storm is coming.

by M_R



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drunk Sam, Sam Has Powers, Sam Has Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_R/pseuds/M_R
Summary: The brothers are facing a storm.Castiel dumps a pissed off blonde at their doorstep and nothing will ever be the same.Author's note: I've changed the rating to a higher one just to be safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after season 10. The Mark is gone, Charlie is dead but the Darkness never happened.  
> English is not my first language, I appologize for any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is posted on another site by me, but under a different name, just so no one thinks I stole it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

Sam sighed and ran his finger through his too long hair. He had been walking the halls of the bunker, restless and to tired to sleep. He stopped infront of Dean's door and raised his hand to knock but changed his mind and walked away. There was to much water under the bridge for anything to ever feel their kind of normal ever again. He walked into the library, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat down. Something was coming, he didn't know what. But he could feel it.  
  
The following morning Dean found his brother passed out on a chair in the library with an empty bottle next to him.  
"Great" he muttered under his breath and kicked the chair. "Hey! Sam! Rise and shine!"  
Sam sat up straight and ran a hand over his face. "I couldn't sleep".  
"So you downed an entire bottle. Because that's just what you do. Right..What's up, Sam?" Dean watched him with a raised eybrow.  
"I'm just tired, man" Sam stood up and began walking towards the kitchen. Dean just stood there, a grave expression on his face. He watched his brother disappear behind a corner and drew a big breath. Things had gone out of hand one to many times and he didn't know how to fix it. But he had to.  
Just as he stood there, deep in thought, he heard someone at the stairs.  
  
"Get your hands of me! I am perfectly capable of walking by myself!"  
"I know that. I didn't want you to run again, I'm tired of chasing you." Cas said as he half-dragged the petite blonde down the stairs.  
"Cas! What the hell!" Dean exclaimed as he walked towards the pair. "You can't just barge in here with a complete stranger! A kidnapped stranger, by the looks of it!"  
"Dean, I'm sorry, but there is no other way. This is Katherine. She is in danger. So I had to put her somewhere." The blonde stood at the base of the stairs, glaring at him.  
"I've managed to take care of myself for almost twenty years! I don't need a weirdo in a trenchcoat protecting me!" Dean, a little more than annoyed took a step closer to Cas. "You better have a decent explanation, buddy."  
"Dean, all I can say is that she is somehow important to both heaven and hell. There were demons tracking her when I found her. She needs to be kept safe. That is all I can say at the moment."  
"This isn't making any sense, Cas! Why is she important? You can't just show up and leave her at the doorstep!"  
"What!? First you take me away from my home and then you just dumps me under ground, with a potential serialkiller? Nope! No way. I'm leaving!"  
  
Sam had just gotten out of the shower when he heard some noice. Hair still dripping wet, he grabbed a pair of jeans and threw on a t-shirt. He ran down the hall towards the sound of aggrivated voices. When he reached the group he stopped dead in his tracks. A petite blonde, angry as a bee, just turned around and attemped to run up the stairs. She made eyecontact with him and stopped, a bewildered look on her face. She just stood there, eyes locked on him.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Before Sam could think another thought the blonde threw her hands up in the air. "Alright! I give! I'll stay put! I know when I'm outnumbered." She walked towards the library and threw her bag on the floor as she sat defeated in a chair.  
  
Sam turned to his brother and the angel, who were still arguing. "Anyone wanna fill me in?"  
Cas gave them both a look and proceeded to run up the stairs. Dean went after him yelling "Hey! You don't get to just run away from this! You haven't even told us what's going on!"  
"I've told you everything I can for now. Just keep her safe and I will return with some more answers." Then he was out the door.  
  
Sam just stood there, wondering what the hell was going on. He was nursing the mother of all hangovers on top of it. Dean came down from the stairs, scratching the back of his head. "Well Sammy, looks like we're babysitting!"  
"Care to explain now?" Sam asked as he glared at the blonde sitting by one of the tables, back turned against them.  
Dean catched him up on the previous events. "You should go talk with her" he said. Sam just stared at him. "Me!? Why?"  
"Because you're all puppydogeyes and understanding." Dean walked away before Sam could protest.  
  
'Not lately', Sam thought to himself as he approached her. His hair dripped in his face and he wiped it away, annoyed. "There is such a thing as blowdryers, you know." She had turned to face him, looking at him with as big of a frown as he felt on his own face.  
"I'm Sam." She just stared and continued to frown. "And you're Katherine, if my info's right" he said when it was obvius she wasn't responding. God, his head was throbbing!  
"You're hungover" she stated. "That's great! First there are crazy people hunting me, then I'm taken away by 'Trenchcoat'. He's trying to convince me that I'm in the middle of some war between heaven and hell where earth is the price. Then I'm dropped off in some batcave with 'Serialkiller' and his hungover brother!" She stood up and began to pace at some point of the speach. "I mean what the FUCK?!" She stopped right infront of Sam who was slowly loosing his patience.  
"Can you just shut up, sit down and let me ask you some questions?" he gritted out.  
He didn't mean to come off as such an asshole, he'd only just met the poor girl for Pete's sake! He completley understood that she was scared, angry or whatever. But he just didn't have it in him to suck it up and be nice, for once. Katherine just stared at him and sat down. Sam sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
"Ok. Take it from the beginning."  
  
She began to tell him her story.  
"There is nothing special about me! Nothing special in school, I'm not going to college, working for the town's newspaper. Then one night while I was walking home, these assholes tried to jump me. Castiel called them demons. Go figure! I managed to get away somehow, and then Castiel found me. He went on and on about angels and demons and how they all wanted me for some reason. A week ago I didn't even believe in God, and now this? He litterally threw me over his shoulder and took me with him. And here I am."  
  
Sam rubbed his face and sighed. He thought about the feeling in the pit of his stomach and wondered if this was the beginning of some other horrible turn of events. "There has to be more" he sighed. "Anything you can think of."  
"I'm telling you, I don't know anything else!"  
"Well think, goddammit!"  
His bad mood wasn't going anywhere.  
"Screw you!" she yelled and rushed out of the library right into Dean's chest. He grabbed her arms. "Hey hey hey! What's going on here?" He looked in Sam's direction and then down at the blonde in his arms. "I cleared a room for you down the hall. The door's open, you'll find it" He let go of her arms and she ran down the hall. He heard a loud BANG as she slammed the door to her bedroom.  
  
Dean walked up to his brother and sat down. "Alright. Spill." He looked at Sam with a stern face.  
"Why is it always us? Huh? After everything, why us? I could feel it in my guts yesterday, still do. Something's coming, Dean. I think she was the start of it. I don't know. I'm just tired, man."  
  
Dean sat there and watched yet again as his brother disappeared behind a corner. He put his elbows on the table and rested his forehead in his palms. Sam was right. Why was it always them?


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine sat in the middle of the bed, fighting the tears that threatened to fall, when there was a knock on the door. Before she could react, it opened and Sam stepped in. She drew a breath and started to cry. Sams heart broke a little, right there. He stepped a little closer. "I'm sorry."  
"Just don't." She sniffled and looked at him. "I just wanna sleep. Can you just leave?"  
  
Sam didn't say a word, he just turned around and walked away. He went to his own room and threw himself onto the bed. He flipped to his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. With everything that had come and gone it was a small miracle in itself that he was as sane as he was, he thought to himself. An hour or so passed by and then Dean threw the door open.  
  
"There's a case about two days ride from here. You comin' ?"  
"And leave the girl? Or are you gonna put her in the backseat?" Sam asked as he dragged himself to a sitting position. "What kinda' case?"  
"A simple salt and burn. Just thought we could use some 'normal', ya know?"  
"Yeah. I know." Sam scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I'll go. You stay here with the girl."  
"Ha! That's funny! I'll go. And you two try to make nice. You can get your 'geek' on and do a little digging 'bout her."   
  
Dean watched his brother and began to walk away. Just before he walked out the door, he turned around and said "I'd rather we'd go together. You know that, right?"  
"Yeah. I know. How long 'til you get back?"  
"It's a two days drive and two days job, tops. So give me 6-7 days. And Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"She's nineteen. So no hanky panky while I'm gone" Dean was out the door fast enough to almost miss the very annoyed "Jerk".  
  
Dean left the bunker and there was silence. Complete and utter silence.   
  
Sam wondered if he should give it a second go with Katherine. Or if he should just leave her be and hope for Cas to return. He sat down in the library and turned on his laptop. He already knew there was a constant fight for earth between heaven and hell. He had been in the middle of it for a long time. What he didn't know was how a run-of-the-mill blonde could be important for either side. He typed in some random searches to pass the time and maybe stumble upon something. Half the day had passed when there was the sound of tiny feet in the hallway. He looked up from the screen, no wiser than when he sat down. Katherine stood there, at the end of the table, just staring at him.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked.   
She gave a little nod, still not talking. Not trusting. Who could blame her, right?   
"Come on. Kitchen's this way" He got up and led her to the kitchen. When they got there he made a gesture for her to sit down and went to look in the fridge. "Let's see.. we've got left over pizza, eggs, milk, cereal.. a halfeaten burger...beer..."  
"I'm nineteen."  
"Right. No beer."  
"Gonna be twenty soon."  
"How soon?"  
"Seven months"  
"So. No beer. Pizza?"  
"Cereal. And I've had beer before."  
"Right. Milk it is."  
  
Sam set two bowls at the table and laid out some spoons and put the cereal and milk in the center. "Coffee?" She nodded. He put the coffee on and sat a cross from her. She grabbed the milk and poured it in her bowl. Then she grabbed the cereal.  
"You put the milk in first?" Sam said.  
"So?"  
"I've never seen that before. 's all."   
They proceeded to eat in silence while the coffee brewed. Sam then got up and got two coffeecups. He put hers infront of her and asked "Sugar?"  
"No."  
He sat down again and watched her. She remained quiet. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was scared and he hadn't made anything any easier before. Just when he was about to apologize she looked at him.  
"Can we just...not?"  
"Not?" He didn't get it.  
"Not talk about it?"  
"What?"  
"Why I'm here."  
"We kinda have to if we're gonna figure it out..."  
"Can you just let me pretend for a little bit longer?" She looked at him with big green eyes and let out a sigh.  
"Fine. Ok."  
"Thank you." She let out a huff and smirked at him.  
"What're you smirking about?"  
"Guess your hangover's gone?"  
"Why?"  
"You're only a little grumpy now."  
She got up and left Sam in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the afternoon Sam sat with a book infront of him, without seeing the letters on the pages. He was deep in thought. Dean had called earlier to check in. He had told Sam to keep pushing with Katherine to get some answers. But Sam wasn't sure that it was the way to go. For now, he would let it be. He would wait for Cas to get back with some answers. He hadn't noticed any signs of angels or demons around the area and they were safe in the bunker. His biggest problem right now, he decided, was how to earn the trust of a nineteen year old who clearly had trust issues. Another problem was this feeling inside. The feeling that it was all a matter of time before it all went south. He had always had a sixth sense about these things. His gut was almost never wrong.  
  
He didn't hear her approach and was almost ready to attack when she cleared her throat to make him notice her. She made no sign that she registred his tension as she sat down. Sam let out a sigh and thanked the gods, or whoever, that he didn't pull his gun on her. Her hair was damp and she had changed her clothes. He could sense a faint scent of vanilla on her.  
  
"Trenchcoat was kind enough to let me throw some things in a bag before he took me on the road. After some persuasion."  
Sam just gave a nod and turned his gaze to his book.  
"We don't know each other" she stated and pulled her leg up to wrap her arms around it and pun her chin on her knee.  
"So?"  
"So why are you so rude?"  
  
Sam closed his book and looked at her. He didn't even know where to begin.  
  
"Forget it" she said and turned her head from him.  
"No, I just...I don't know how to talk to you. It's like you said: we don't know each other. I'm not even sure why you're here. All I know is that I have a feeling in my gut that something bad's gonna happen and I..."  
"You think it's because of me."  
"I thought you didn't wanna talk about it."  
"I don't. You brought it up."  
"What DO you wanna talk about?" he asked thinking that he had to at least try to be civil.  
"I want to know who you are. If I'm gonna stay here, indefinitely, I want to know who I'm sharing space with."  
"Do you want the full story or the cliffnotes?" As Sam asked that question he wondered what the hell he was thinking. Was he actually gonna share his story with a complete stranger?  
"Full story"  
Apparently he was. "We're gonna need alcohol for this" he said and got up.  
"Thought it was milk only for me?"  
"I've been bending rules my entire life. Why stop now?" He poured some whisky in two glasses and handed her one.   
  
He began to pace between the tables, trying to figure out where to begin.  
  
From the beginning, he thought. He downed the whisky and poured another.  
" When I was six months old..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: English is not my first language.  
> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

Sam told her everything about his and Dean's life.  
How their mother was killed and how their father dragged them out on the road looking for vengeance. How he learned to fire a gun at a young age and how he was deadly with a knife before he was a teenager.  
  
He told her about boogeymen and monsters and how all he ever wanted was to be 'normal' and how he rebelled against his father. He told her about when he was almost her age and ran away to college.  
He told her about Jessica, the Yellow eyed demon, visions and how their father died to save Dean.  
  
How he never felt 'right'. He didn't skip anything.  
He told her about dying. Dean's deal. Ruby and demon blood and power...and the devil.  
  
Angels and demons. Saving the world. Crowley. No soul. Getting back his soul after it spent about 180 years in hell.  
  
Leviathans. Bobby. Dean and Cas in purgatory. Feeling lost. Feeling dead. Getting his brother back. Dean thinking that he left him. Realising he didn't want 'normal' anymore.  
Men of letters. Trials. Metathron. Making peace and letting go. Gadreel. Kevin. Abaddon. Mark of Cain. Charlie.  
  
Hours passsed as he talked. It was almost like he was talking to himself. He was drunk now. Slurring his speach a little. He didn't notice when the tears began to stream down his face, he didn't notice them drying either. Katherine just listened. Sipping her second glass of whisky and sometimes looking a bit confused or sad. She didn't question any part of his story, she just accepted it as the truth.  
Because who could make something like that up?  
  
Sometime between hell and purgatory he had taken a seat next to her. Suddenly he just stopped talking. He just sat there.  
"I'm sorry" he said after a while.  
"Why?"  
"Because I was an asshole before." He turned his head to look at her. She met his eyes and shrugged.  
"Now I know why. So forget it."  
"I still don't know who you are." Sam stated and drank the last of his whisky.  
"There's nothing to tell. I'm no one"  
"Sure you are! You're sitting right here! Right?" Sam turned his chair from the table and dragged hers, with her still in it, to face him. "Tell me."  
"You're drunk."  
"Doesn't matter. Tell me."  
  
She bit her lip before she started to speak, as if thinking of where to start. Then she began. She told him about a normal upbringing in a small town with a mom and a dad and a dog. How she was somewhat popular in highschool and never really had to struggle. That she loved photography and never left home without her camera. How it all changed right after her eighteenth birthday, when her parents were killed in a car crash. How she mourned and decided not to go to college. How she talked her way into getting a job at the newspaper.  
  
"And here I am."  
"Here you are."  
"I get them to, you know." She leaned forward and put a tiny hand on his left knee. Sam put his, considerably larger, hand on hers, head spinning from the alcohol. Was it the alcohol?  
"Get what?"  
"Feelings in my gut."  
"Oh." He huffed and looked down at their now intertwined hands. He tried to remember why this was bad. Dazed from the whisky and all the emotions having been torn up before, he stopped trying and leaned forward. He just needed to feel human. The hell with the rest of the world for now. He didn't even stop to consider the age difference. Letting go of her hand he brought both his up to her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, looking like a cornered animal.  
"Just say 'stop' and I'll stop" he replied before leaning even further in, bringing his face closer to hers. He paused. When she didn't say anything he gave her a tiny kiss on the lips. She didn't respond, but she didn't pull back. He kissed her again, this time with a little more force. It took a fraction of a second before he felt her relax and kiss him back. His hands slid from her face all the way down to her waist and then he pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap. Her knees were on each side of his legs. Her tiny hands moved up his chest and up into his hair.  
  
It was now a full on make out session. His hands moved up her back. He was controlling the kisses, she just followed his lead. When he asked for entrance for his tongue, he felt a tiny hitch in her breath before she let him. He then proceeded to french kiss her thorouhgly. She was now grinding down a little and he almost lost control.  
  
Still in the back of his head there was a voice, yelling at him that this was wrong. So wrong. But all it succeeded to do was to spurr him on, like it had so many years ago, and he got up to his feet with her legs around his waist.  
  
He began to walk to his bedroom, his last coherent thought 'What the hell am I doing?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)
> 
> Sex scene ahead!

They didn't make it all the way to his bedroom.  
  
Somewhere between the library and his door he had her pressed up against a wall, her legs still wrapped around him. He released her mouth to get some air and she kissed a path down his jaw and down his neck. He gritted his teeth and threw his head back, he was lost now.  
  
No going back. Just a primal urge to keep going.  
  
He reached around his back and untangled her legs from him and put her down on the floor. In the next intake of breath he took her hands in one of his and put them up against the wall, holding them over her head. He towered over her tiny frame and couldn't help but to be even more turned on by the power he held against her due to the differences in size.  
  
Her eyes were dilated and she was out of breath. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and suddenly he wanted to be the one biting that lip. He dipped down and kissed her again, catching it between his teeth. She made a sound, mixed with pleasure and pain when he bit down. He let go and kissed it away. His right hand was still holding hers as he let his left roam down her body. He let go of her hands to be able to pull off her top. He threw it carelessly on the floor and paused to get his t-shirt over his head. Her reaction to his naked torso made him almost growl. She just stared in awe and reached out to touch his abs. He caught her hand and pressed it against the wall.  
  
Even in his dazed state of mind, Sam knew that he could be to demanding, to in control, to rough in these situations. He had wondered many times if it was because he never really felt in charge in real life, outside things like this. So he made an effort to pause. To see if she really wanted him like this. If he should slow down. Go easier on her.  
  
He took a moment to admire her soft curves and tight skin before he stepped closer and whispered in her hair "You just have to say 'stop'." He closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath against his chest as she breathed out:  
  
"Don't stop."  
  
She tilted her head up and looked at him, eyes filled with desire.  
  
He bent down to kiss her again. Without breaking the kiss, he let go of her hand and started to unbutton her jeans. When he felt her trying to do the same to his, he stopped and grabbed her hands. He put them on the sides of her body and continued to get her pants off. He got down to his knees and dragged them down her legs, kissing her stomach while doing so. He pulled at one foot, then the other, to get her to lift them. She stood there, in her underwear, still with her hands against the wall. He planted a small kiss at the hem of her panties before standing. He unbuttoned his jeans and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around him again. He kissed her neck, smelling that faint scent of vanilla again. He supported her with his right hand under her behind as he slid her panties aside with the left. Then he pulled himself out of his jeans and grabbed hold of her with his left hand to.  
  
He was to far gone to feel the barrier as he entered her. To far gone to hear the hitch in her breath.  
  
He caught her mouth once again and then there was only pure bliss. She grabbed his hair, and he let her. Revelling in the pleasure/pain as she made her hands into fists at the nape of his neck, he continued to move their bodies. He could feel her adjusting to the rythm, loosing herself in the moment. After a while, both their bodies covered in sweat, he moved her away from the wall and into his bedroom. He got the rest of their clothes off before he threw her on his bed and covered her with his body.  
  
His mind was gone. He felt as if he was on fire. Every sense hightened.  
  
And she was begging for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

The following day Sam startled awake. He sat up and looked at the blonde sleeping next to him. He felt nauseated. She was nineteen! Oh God. Nineteen. This was going to end with a disaster. He felt it. As he sat there, trying to calm down, his phone rang on the nightstand. The display showed 'Dean'. Sam reached for it and answered, trying to steady his voice.  
  
"Hello"  
"Hey. You awake?"  
"Yeah" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.  
"Anything from Cas yet?"  
"No. Nothing."  
"Figures. Any luck with the girl"  
  
Depends on what you mean, Sam thought.  
  
"Not really, no"  
"Dude, are you hungover again?" Dean asked.  
"Little bit, yeah. How far from the case are you?"  
"Garth called. Some other hunter had already handled it so I turned around. Should be home in a couple of hours, I drove all night."  
  
Sam almost stopped breathing. How the hell was he going to explain this to Dean?  
  
"Right. See ya then."  
"Riiight...bye..." Dean hung up.  
  
Sam just sat there with the phone in his hand when he felt like he was beeing watched. He put the phone back on the nightstand and turned towards her. She looked at him in silence. He laid back down and held her gaze.  
  
"Regrets?" she asked.  
  
Was it regret he felt? He didn't know. He just felt as if he had screwed up. But did he regret it? No. He didn't.  
  
"No"  
"Then what?"  
"You're nineteen"  
"I know."  
"We've known eachother for less than a day."  
"I know that to."  
"And we still doesn't know why Cas stashed you away here."  
"We'll figure it out when your brother gets back."  
"Yeah. Which should be in a couple of hours."  
"Oh."  
  
They laid there, watching each other. Sam tried to understand what the hell he was feeling. Nothing looked brighter, the colors hadn't changed and his heart didn't sing. Still, he felt absolute calm when he looked in her eyes. She made a move to get out of bed, Sam grabbed her arm.  
  
"I thought we had to get up, your brother..."  
"I don't care."  
  
And that was the god-honest-truth. He didn't care. Right now, all he cared about was to feel something else than darkness. She laid back down and Sam moved closer. He began kissing her neck and she craned it so he could reach. He moved so he was on top of her, resting his weight on one elbow beside her head.  
She reached up to stroke his jaw and smiled at him. He gave a small smile back before he dipped down and began kissing her. He didn't plan to rush this time. He let go of her mouth and kissed a trail from her chin down to between her breasts. As he slid slightly down her body he could hear her breathing getting heavier. He began kissing her breasts, one at a time. Her hand moved to his hair but Sam grabbed it and looked up at her.  
  
"I'm touchin' you now" he half-growled at her.  
"What if I wanna touch you?" she panted out as he continued his kisses down her body.  
  
He slid up her body again to look her in the eyes, one arm on either sides of her head.  
  
"Then I wouldn't be doing this" he said as he let one hand slip down her body and settle between her legs. His fingers found what they were looking for and began to rub. He watched as she writhed under him, her eyes shut and lips parted.  
He kissed her and whispered "Look at me".  
  
She opened her eyes and held eyecontact with him as he continued to stroke her. She was sweating now. He felt her body beginning to tense up, so he stopped abrubtly. She made a desperate noise but before she had the time to think about it, Sam had one of her legs up on his shoulder as he sat on his knees. He plunged into her without a warning and she arched her back and screamed with pleasure. He didn't give her a second to catch her breath, he just continued a hard, fast rythm. He now had both her legs up on his shoulders and he was holding onto her hips.  
  
He wasn't gentle. He didn't whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He would probably leave her with bruises. And she had never felt more alive. She was far from experienced. Didn't know until last night that she liked it a bit rough. Didn't know what it felt like to seperate mind from body until he kissed her. Back to basics. Raw. Primal. Everything else dissapeared. Everything but this MAN above her. He led the way and she followed. Down the deep end. Into the abyss.  
  
Sam shrugged his shoulders and let her legs fall to each side of him. He laid down ontop of her, slightly tilted to his left, resting his weight on that arm. He continued to move, slower now, more calm. He stroked his hand over her forehead, brushing away the hair that clung to the sweat. She lifted her head a little and he met her half way in a kiss that was more tender than before. Her hands reached up to cup his face and brush away his hair. He felt as if all his feelings of doom was brushed away. 

They fell a sleep in a mess of arms, legs and tangled sheats. Both satisfied that all troubles were gone for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my own character(s)

Cas called Dean just as he got out of the Impala in the garage.  
  
"Hey"  
"Hello Dean. Is she safe?"  
"I left her with Sam yesterday, so yeah she's safe."  
  
Cas paused for a moment, just for a moment. It didn't pass Dean by.  
  
"I see... Were are you?"  
"I just got back. What do you mean 'You see'? Huh? Do you know something? Cas!?"  
"I will explain everything, Dean. I'll be there in a couple of days.  
"Is she dangerous? Cas, if you've put him in danger, so help me..."  
"She's not dangerous, Dean. I didn't know you would be leaving them alone. That's all."  
"Cas. Answers. Now."  
"She is no danger to Sam. Or you. Goodbye, Dean." And with that he hung up.  
  
"Great. Just great." Dean muttered to himself as began to walk towards the library. It was the middle of the day, so he counted on Sam to be in there doing research. When he got there it was empty.  
  
"Sam! Hey! Anyone home?" he called with his rough voice. But the bunker remained quiet. Dean felt a nawing in his guts. Could he trust Cas that she hadn't done something to Sam? Sure she was a tiny girl and his brother a giant, but Dean knew that evil came in different shapes and sizes. Sam had sounded strange on the telephone...  
  
He turned around and half ran to Sam's room. On the way there he found random clothes strewn across the floor. 'What the hell..' he thought to himself.  
  
Dean was so eager to see if his brother was alright that he didn't think to knock. He threw the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. The sight infront of him caught him completely off guard. There was his brother, sound a sleep with a tiny blonde resting against his chest. They were both naked. He thanked the gods that Katherine had her leg thrown over Sam, hiding his privates from Deans already scarred eyes.  
  
"SAM!! WAKE UP!!" he shouted as he turned his back to them. He heard some rustle from the sheets, probably beeing pulled up to cover them. He turned around and was relieved to see that they were indeed covered. Sam sat up and met Deans eyes, not saying anything.  
  
"28 hours, Sam. I was gone for 28 FRIGGIN' HOURS!"  
"Dean..."  
"Oh, don't give me the 'Dean, I can explain'."  
"I wasn't. I was gonna ask you to let us get dressed."  
"I'm gonna go shut my eyes for an hour. When I get up, we're gonna talk."  
  
He left Sam's room and slammed the door shut. His brother had done some stupid shit in his lifetime, they both had, so he shouldn't really be surprised that he continued to screw up. Because that's what this was in Dean's eyes, a screw up. He reached his own room and laid down on his bed. His mind was racing. They didn't know anything about this girl and why Cas had brought her here, just that she was important and needed protection.   
  
And that she was nineteen. He forced that last thought to the back of his mind, because that was a whole other mess to deal with.  
  
After everything that had happened the last couple of years he couldn't help but to feel defeated sometimes. He almost never went to sleep sober anymore, the nightmares made it to hard. He was 36 years old but his body sometimes felt 86. And he was tired.  
  
Tired of always feeling that he had to hold it all together. Tired of having to put on a brave face. Tired of the fact that he was always worrying about his brother. Tired of beeing tired.  
He set his alarm on the phone for one hour and then he closed his eyes, hoping that he could go to sleep without any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

"It was like he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was in the room" Katherine said as she got out of bed.  
  
Sam watched her as she tried to find her clothes.  
  
"It's just Dean. He doesn't know you."  
"Neither do you" she said as she gave up her search and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"I know." Sam said as he got up and threw her one of his shirts. "Here. I think that we left most of your clothes in the hallway."  
  
She put it on and looked like she was gonna drown in it. The corners of her mouth went up a little and then she began walking towards the door. Just before she opened it she turned around.  
  
"Why do you think those demons were chasing me?"  
"I don't know. But we'll figure it out."  
  
She gave him a little nod and continued to walk away into the hallway. When the door closed Sam grabbed some clothes and went into the shower. As he stood there and let the warm water cascade over his head, he drew a deep sigh. Nothing was any different from when he woke up the past day. Everything was just as dark. He still felt as if a cloud was hanging over his head. He still worried about Dean, who refused to adress any of the bad stuff.  
  
But why was it, if nothing had changed, that he didn't feel as if he was ready to fall anymore?  
  
He finished his shower and went out to the kitchen to find Dean sitting there with a cup of coffee. Dean looked up at him with a raised eybrow and took a sip from the cup.  
  
"Thought you'd still be sleeping" Sam said and made himself a bowl of cereal before he sat down.  
"Couldn't sleep"  
"Huh"  
"Kept having flashbacks of my brother in bed with a friggin' nineteen-year old."  
"Would it have been any different if she was 22?"  
"No. Do ya know why?" He didn't give Sam time to answer the question. "Because she is a CASE, Sam!"  
"I know. But Dean..."  
"Don't go and say that you have 'feelings' or whatever. You've barely known her for a day and a half."  
"I wasn't."  
"Then what?"  
"I was ready to bury myself in a bottle and never come back yesterday."  
  
That made Dean loose a little bit of his frown, it hit a little too close to home.  
  
"And for some reason she...She was there. And like you said, I don't know her. But she helped me breathe, Dean."  
"Ok, Sammy. It's ok."  
"Any word from Cas?"  
"He called. Said he'll be here in a couple of days with answers and to keep her safe."  
  
Katherine walked in just then and looked at the brothers. She gave Sam a little smile and met Dean's eyes with a determined look.  
  
"I'm hungry and I suspect that Sam can't cook. He offered me leftover pizza and cereal yesterday. I'll burn the place down if I try, so that leaves you" she said and leaned on the counter.  
"I'll fix you a burger. Sit down." Dean said and got up to check the fridge for ingredients.  
  
She took Dean's seat and looked at Sam.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.  
"What? I can't look?"  
"You're looking at me like there's a second head growing on my shoulder."  
"You're not so grumpy anymore. And looking at you makes me feel calm. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah. I guess it is" he smiled at her.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out what Cas knew. Why he had acted the way he did and why he left Katherine with them. She told them to call her Kat, Sam informed her that 'Sammy' was off limits and she learned that Dean was the funny one. They didn't come anywhere close to figuring thing's out.  
  
The only one who learned something was Dean. He watched Kat interact with his broher, saw how they seemed to have a relaxing effect on each other. How they seemed perfectly in sync. There was no lovey-dovey, touchy-feely stuff going on, but still. He saw that these two were probably going to end up falling for each other.  
  
He wondered: How hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

The day had turned to evening and they were still sitting around a table when Kat got up and walked along the bookshelves. She looked at the titles of the books while running her fingers along the row. Then she turned to Sam and asked "What? No books about boogeymen?"  
  
"Check the row abow you" Sam replied with a soft smile on his lips.  
  
She looked up and sighed. The guys both seemed oblivius to the fact that she was 5'2... She stood on her toes and tried to reach when she all of a sudden felt a warmth behind her and Sam's arm reached out to get the book for her. He held it infront of her and whispered "Here you go". He didn't move away from her though and she leaned back a little to rest her head against his chest. This was the closest they'd been since they got out of bed.  
  
Sam stood there with her back pressed against him and suddenly it was like his mind short-circuited, he grabbed her arm and turned her around so abruptly that she dropped the book. He cupped her face and kissed her. He had her pressed up against the bookshelf and his hands in her hair before his mind caught up and he realised that his brother was in the room.  
  
"Dude! What the hell! Turn it down a notch!" Dean exclaimed with a nauseated look on his face.  
  
Sam let go of Kat and took a step back, a look of confusion on his face. She stared at him with the same expression on her face, walked away from him and left the library with hurried steps. Sam turned to his brother.  
  
"Sorry."  
"It was like you were in a trance or something. I was gagging and you kept going" Dean said and shuddered.  
"I don't...I can't explain it."  
"Try. I've been watching you two all afternoon. There's something more to this then a one night stand."  
"Two."  
"Huh?"  
"Not one. Two."  
"Huh."  
"I just... I feel like _me _when she's around."__  
"Well that's...special?..."  
"I'm not saying that the sun shines any brighter or any of that crap."  
"...ok..."  
"I still feel like crap and the world is just as dark as yesterday. But when I look in her eyes, I just feel... _calm _...like more of my old self. When I touch her it's like I don't ever wanna stop, I just wan't more. The world is still dark, but _I _don't feel as dark. I'm not making any sense."____  
  
Sam sighed and walked away and left Dean without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Make's perfect sense." Dean muttered to himself and put his feet up on the table.  
  
Dean's phone buzzed and 'Cas' was shown on the display.  
"Cas!"  
"Hello Dean."  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm a day and a half from you."  
"Doesn't really answer the question but I'll take it."  
"Any trouble?"  
"We've been cooped up in the bunker, so no."  
"How is she?"  
"Good."  
"And you and Sam?"  
"We're good."  
"That's good."  
"I think Sam's in love..."  
"I know."  
"You _know _?!! Cas! What the hell? I swear to god if this is one of your schemes, I'll..."__  
"Dean, calm down. I'll explain everything when I get there."  
"You're not making this easy, buddy. Should I keep them seperated, or what?"  
"No. Even if you tried your hardest, you wouldn't succeed. Leave them be. They are no harm to each other. Goodbye Dean."  
  
"Oh, this just gets crazier by the minute" Dean said to his phone before he tossed it on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

Sam roamed the halls of the bunker, walking without a goal. He still had that 'feeling' in his gut. He thought about going back to Dean and suggest they'd drink themselves stupid, but changed his mind when he realised he had stopped outside Kat's room. He drew a breath and knocked on the closed door.  
  
"Come in" came her soft voice from behind it.  
  
He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. She sat on the bed with her back against the headboard and her legs stretched out infront of her. He stood with his back leaned against the door, hands behind him, watching her without saing a word. He felt a stray piece of hair fall in his face and raised a hand to brush it away.  
  
"Why do you keep your hair that long if it bugs you?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at him.  
"It doesn't bug me."  
  
He didn't smile at her, like a 'normal' person would have done. He didn't feel the need to pretend with her.  
  
"I've only known you since yesterday morning, and I have come to the opposite conclusion."  
"My dad forced me to keep it short for as long as he could, if that answers your question."  
  
Instead of answering she patted the space next to her. Sam took her up on her offer and walked over to the bed and sat down. He stretched out his legs and leaned back.  
  
"How old are you?" she asked when they had sat quiet for a minute.  
"I never told you that, huh?"  
"Nope."  
"32."  
"When's your birthday?"  
"May 2nd."  
"Then you're almost 33."  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"You and that brother of your's, you've been on the road a lot."  
"Yeah...so?"  
"So is this something you do?"  
"What?"  
"Go on a 'case' or whatever and seduce the girl involved?"  
  
That caught his attention and he turned to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Is that what you think?!"  
"Hey, it's fine! I get it!"  
"No, you really don't..." he said and sighed.  
"Then explain this to me" she said while waving her hand between them.  
"I can't. Can you?"  
"All I know is that I wanna be around you. Makes me feel...safe, I think. And when you touch me I don't want you to ever stop. And that it scares me that it all happened so fast. That's why I walked away before."  
"When I touch you, I DON'T wanna stop. And I wanna be around you to. And I almost never...'seduce' the girl, or whatever you wanna call it."  
"I'm not very good with theese things...I mean should I kiss you right now? I don't know! I mean up until yesterday I had never..." She babbled, almost to herself before she stopped and looked at him with big eyes, as if she had said too much.  
  
He felt a shiver down his spine and looked at her with a look of horror. 'Oh God' he thought to himself.  
  
"You had never...what?" he asked and tried to swallow the lump stuck in his throat.  
  
She just kept staring at him and bit her lip.  
  
"You had never... _what _?!" he asked again, not raising his voice but putting a little more force behind it.__  
"I..."  
"Say it."  
"I was a virgin...but it wasn't like I was saving myself! I just never got around to it."  
  
Sam tried to process this information at the same time as he wondered when the room had started to spin. He thought of how he had taken her, how he rough he had been... He covered his eyes with his hand.  
  
"I am so sorry, Kat. So very, very sorry."  
"Why?" she asked and put her hand on his arm to pull his hand off his face.  
He put it down, but couldn't bring himself to look at her. He felt so ashamed that he wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.  
  
"I'm not sorry" she said and shifted her position so she sat on her knees. She cupped his face with her tiny hands and turned his head so he would look at her.  
  
"Do you hear that? I'm not sorry."  
  
He leaned into her touch and saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth. She wasn't sorry. Infact, she looked perfectly fine. Without regrets.  
  
"May I kiss you now?" she asked.  
  
He gave her a little smile.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
And she did. She leaned in and put her soft lips against his. He was trying his hardest to let her be in control of the kiss, it wasn't easy, but he tried. He felt her tounge asking for entrance and he parted his lips to let it in. Her hands wandered from his face to the nape of his neck as she threw one of her legs over his so she could straddle his lap. He put his hands on her waist and left them there, still trying to control himself.  
  
He felt his control slipping when she started a trail of tiny kisses along his jaw and down his neck. When she nipped his ear, he growled and threw her back on the bed while following in the fall. With him ontop of her, they continued to kiss in a frenzie. He caught one of her hands and pressed it against the mattress over her head.  
  
And that's when it all came to a halt. He released her as if he had gotten burned and sat up on his knees. She propped herself up on her elbows, cheeks flushed and out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned voice.  
"I am" Sam answered, almost with a whisper.  
"I don't...what?"  
"I can't control myself."  
"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that's not required in theese kind of situations..."  
"You really don't get it, do ya?" And with that he stood up beside the bed and started pacing.  
"How can I?? You're not making any sense!"  
  
Sam swallowed and wondered how he should approach this. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm...not the most gentle...I...can get pretty rough."  
"I've noticed that, yes" she said as if she was talking about the weather. She sat in the middle of the bed now, watching him as he paced from one side of the room to the other.  
"It's never been...a concern. Everybody's got their own preferences."  
"You're starting to sound like a sex ed class, but go on."  
"How can you know if it's your?"  
"Mine?"  
"Preference.."  
"Did you hear me complain?"  
"...no..."  
"Well there you go."  
  
Sam stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Be yourself, Sam. I promise I'll say 'stop' if I feel the need to."  
"Promise?"  
"Cross my heart."  
  
She didn't have time to blink before he was all over her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

The bunker was quiet. Night had come and the sounds of pleasure, coming from Kat's room, had died down.  
  
Dena was lying in his bed, thinking of recent events, when he heard a scream. He rushed to his feet, gun drawn. He then was shocked by the fact that random things of the interior was floating in mid-air, He hurried out of his room and almost collided with a very upset, young blonde. She was dressed in one of his brothers shirt's, it made her look even smaller than she was.  
  
"Hey hey hey. What's happening?" Dean asked as he catched the running girl in his arms.  
"He was having a bad dream" she sobbed. "He didn't mean to...He's just scared...I couldn't talk to him..."  
  
Dean's stomach sunk. Was she the one making all of the things go for a flight? That's when he saw a tiny cut on her throat. He grabbed her chin and turned her head so he could see.  
  
"He didn't mean it...I woke him up..."  
  
And then Dean realized that Sam always sleeps with a knife under the pillow. 'Oh, man', he thought to himself. He remembered all the times that knife had been drawn against him when he had startled his brother awake. Only he had never been frightened, it was all just a part of their crappy life. But it didn't explain the flying phone just passing.  
  
"Are you doing this?" he asked and waved his gun over his head.  
"No, it's..."  
"Alright. Go into my room and I'll figure things out. Ok?"  
"Ok."  
  
He stood there until she had shut the door and then he ran.  
  
Did someone break into the bunker while they were sleeping? Impossible... Whatever it was, he had to deal with his brother first. He got to Kat's room and frooze when he entered.  
  
Sitting on the floor, in only boxers, was his brother. He was on his knees with his head bent down. Hovering above him was his knife. It spinned in the air. The bed had been dragged a cross the floor and a chair had been thrown against a wall.  
  
"Sammy?..."  
  
Sam raised a tear-drenched face to look at his brother.  
  
"I can't make it stop, Dean."  
  
Dean held an eye at the knife as he got down to his knees infront of him. His heart broke for his brother at the same time as he was absolutely scared to death for him.  
  
"Sammy, calm down." He reached out to grab Sam's shoulders.  
"Dean I...I hurt her! Oh _god! _"__  
  
Dean could see the panic and the pain in his eyes. He could also see that more things came to life in the room. The bed was now jumping up and down and the knife was spinning faster. Even the air felt as if it was moving. What the hell was this? Did someone put a curse on his baby-brother?!  
  
"She's fine, Sammy! Do you hear me? She's fine! Breathe!"  
  
Sam slumped and fell forward. Dean caught him and felt Sam's head rest on his shoulder. He almost started to cry himself, the position they were in reminded him of the greatest pain of his life. Only this time around his brother didn't rest quietly, he was sobbing and gasping for air. All movement came to a stop and the things in mid-air fell down with a loud crash.  
Dean felt Sam's body beginnig to ease up.  
  
"Think you can stand up?" he asked.  
  
Sam nodded and released himself from Dean's grip. He stood up and wiped his face. Dean got up, arms crossed and a worried look on his face.  
  
"What the hell happened, Sam?"  
  
Sam just shook his head and instead of answering asked:  
  
"She's really alright?"  
  
"Go check for yourself. She's in my room. But then we're going to talk, Sam. You hear that?"  
"Yeah." Sam took his jeans and t-shirt with him as he walked out the room.  
  
Sam's heart was racing. It had felt as if his entire body had exploded over and over again and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
She had woken him from a bad dream and he had reacted on instinct. Next thing he knew, she was screaming and he held a knife against her throat. When he realized what was happening, it was to late. He had already drawn blood. He was out of bed as fast as he could, begging for her forgiveness.  
  
And then he exploded. Or at least that's what it had felt like. Like this pressure building inside of him, like he had felt so many times before. Only tonight he couldn't suppress it. He let it out. And disaster struck. He noticed that everywhere he looked, there were a chaos of things lying around. Did he cause this? He remembered one time, long ago, when he thought he had moved a cupboard with his mind.  
  
He rushed into Dean's room and found her laying on the bed. She sat up when she heard him.  
  
He hesitated, but when she whispered "It wasn't your fault" he fell to his knees and buried his face in her lap.  
  
They didn't talk, she just stroked his hair.  
  
Sam was scared out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own antýthing but my own character(s)

Sam didn't know how long they stayed like that. But at some point Kat had laid down and Sam had stayed on the floor with his back against the bed. She had soon fallen asleep and he just listened to her breathe for a while. He got up and pulled on the jeans and t-shirt he had grabbed before, pulled the covers up to her chin and left Dean's room.  
  
He felt as if he couldn't catch his breath, it seemed that his gut-feeling had been right. Something was wrong. So wrong. He went looking for his brother and found him sitting in the kitchen with a bottle of whisky and two glasses infront of him, with his head in his hands, looking defeated. As defeated as Sam felt. Dean raised his head to look at Sam when he heard him approach. And the look he gave him almost made Sam turn and walk the other way. It was a look of absolute disbelief.  
  
"I thought you were cursed.." Dean started and made a pause to down the whisky in his glass. He poured another before he continued. Sam sat down and grabbed the bottle.  
  
"...but then I realized that's impossible, if Kat's not a witch. And I'm pretty sure she's not. So I guess the question is..." He downed the second shot. "...how long have you been hiding this from me? Since hell? Since Ruby? Or since Max?"  
  
Sam knew that their history had been filled with kept secrets and that his brother had as much right to not trust him, as he had to not trust Dean. Only thing was, Sam trusted his brother.  
  
"You think that I've been hiding this? How can you even..." Sam got up and took the bottle with him. He didn't plan on having this kind of conversation, not now. He took a swig from the whisky as he walked, with bare feet, to the library. He grabbed a chair and pulled it from the table with so much force that it almost tipped over. Just as he sat down, he heard Dean.  
  
"I didn't mean it the way it came out, Sammy."  
"Just...don't." Sam drank deep from the bottle and longed for the daze that came with it.  
"Are you ok?" Dean knew that it was a stupid question. But still, he also knew that it was the first thing he should've said in the kitchen. He pulled up a chair and sat down, facing Sam.  
"What d' ya think?"  
"That it was a stupid question... Are we going to talk about this?"  
"Dean...I really don't know what happened."  
"Take it from the start and we'll figure it out."  
"Thought you said that I had been hiding this, so what's there to figure out? Huh?" Sam attempted to reach for the bottle but Dean pulled it from him.  
"For a breef moment I thought...There's no excuse. I'm sorry, Sammy."  
"I'm scared to death. And the first thing you say is..."  
"I know, I know."  
"Yeah."  
"What happened?"  
"I was having a nightmare and Kat woke me up...I drew my knife and put it against her throat...Oh God! What if I'd have..."  
"But you didn't!"  
"When I realized what was happening I got out of bed. I was horrified. Upset. And then...this pressure...Dean, it felt as if I could've brought the world to an end. And I had no control. I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop!"  
  
During the time Sam talked, Dean tried to remain calm. He tried to push away his insticts as they sounded every alarm he had. His brother had often talked about not feeling 'right'...was this the reason? He had thought that it had something to do with demon blood and all that crap.  
  
"But you did. You stopped."  
"Yeah."  
"The reason I mentioned Max..."  
"The cupboard."  
"Yeah. But that's like, what? 10 years ago?"  
"Mm."  
"And all that 'special power' crap was supposed to go away with that yellow eyed bastard. And it did, right?" Dean asked with a little hesitation.  
"Yes, Dean. It did."  
"So this is new crap. That's fuckin' terrific..."  
"You should lock me up."  
"I really shouldn't."  
"Dean..."  
"Sammy, what I should really do is drag your drunk ass to bed. Come on." Dean got up and waved at his brother to do the same. Then he put a hand on Sam's back and pushed him a little to get him to move.  
  
Dean left Sam in his own room after he had refused to get in next to Kat in Dean's bed. As he closed Sam's door, he had already dialed Cas' number. He was panicking on so many levels and he needed answers now.   
  
Not tomorrow, not in a couple of hours. NOW.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

Cas answered his phone with the usual "Hello, Dean".  
"Cas, man, you need to get here now. I don't care what it takes. Just get your ass over here!" Dean half-shouted as he was pacing.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? What's wrong...Ha!"  
"Dean?..."  
"Something's wrong with Sam, Cas. I don't...I can't...It's to much." Dean slid down a wall and sat on the floor.  
"What happened?"  
"He was upset. Thing's in the bunker started flyin' around, man. And how he talked after...He said that it felt as if he could've brought the world to an end if he hadn't stopped."  
"But he stopped. Dean? He stopped, right?"  
"You know somethin' 'bout this! I KNEW it! I SWEAR, if you had something to do with this..."  
"I know something yes. I did not have something to do with it."  
"Is it about Kat?"  
"No. Or, well, I guess, in a way. But it's not her fault, Dean."  
"You're gonna have to start givin' me some answers, man."  
"I have turned around. I will be there in a couple of hours."  
"NOW, Cas! I want answers NOW!"  
But the line was already dead. Dean just sat there, phone in hand, leaning his head against the wall behind him.  
  
Sam was right. There was always something. And even though they had both gone through some hard times, Dean couldn't help but to feel that Sam had always gotten the bum deal in life. If there was always something with THEM, there was always something MORE when it came to Sam. It broke Dean's heart. If he could've carried it for him through the years, he would've. But all he could do was to be there, by his side, and make damn sure that Sam made it to the other end of it all. Alive.  
  
Dean dozed off, sitting on the floor still. Morning came and bare feet against the floor woke him up. Next to him was Kat, hunched down, with a hand on his arm.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said and made a small gesture at her throat.  
"I'm fine."  
  
Dean got up from the floor and sighed as his body reminded him that he wasn't 25 anymore.  
  
"What happened? I went to Sam's room, but he has the door locked from inside."  
"I have no clue, sweetheart..."  
"He was so scared, Dean"  
"I know. I know."  
  
He put an arm over her shoulder,s and began to lead her to the library. As they passed the stairs, he heard someone entering the bunker. He let go of Kat and shoved her behind him, acting on pure insticnt. He relaxed when he saw a tan trenchcoat coming down the stairs. Before he had the chance to speak, Kat had gotten to the end of the stairs to meet Castiel.  
  
"You have some nerve! Just leaving me here! I had no idea what was going on, still don't, and you just up and leaves!" She was angry as a bee, waving her arms and stomping her foot. "On top of it all, apperently all the thing's you scare little children with are real, you really ARE an angel and Sam....Sam is..." She quieted down, maybe thinking of last night's events.  
  
  
Dean almost flinched and stared at Cas. Kat's eyes grew wide.  
  
"What...What?" she asked in disbelief.  
"I will tell you everything I have found out so far." He turned to Dean. "You two should sit down."  
"Cas, what's the meaning of all this?" Dean asked as they had gathered around a table.  
"Sam should really be here for this." Cas looked around for him.  
"He's locked himself in his room. There was an...incident." Kat said and rubbed her neck.  
"I'll go get him" Dean said and got up.  
  
Dean walked away from the blonde and the angel, to fetch his brother. When he was out of sight, Kat looked suspisciously at the angel.  
  
"How do you know he's my soulmate?"  
"A cupid told me."  
"Great! A cupid! Why not, right!"  
"You don't believe me."  
"I don't know what to believe anymore."  
"You feel something for him, right? Something you can not explain. And it happened fast. Am I right?"  
"...yeah..."  
"There you go."  
  
Dean showed up again, Sam appearing right behind him. Sam had a look in his eyes that broke Kat's heart.  
  
It was a look of sadness. Pure sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

Sam had locked himself in his room, thinking it was best if he kept out of the other's way. Just to make sure he didn't hurt them. He had been sitting with his back against the door when Dean banged on it so hard that it felt it was going to fall over him.  
  
"Sammy! You need to get out here! Cas is here!"  
"Dean...I don't know if I trust myself."  
"He has answers"  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
"He can give them to you, Dean."  
"He said that she's you soulmate, Sammy."  
  
Dean didn't hear anything and then suddenly the lock turned and Sam opened the door.  
  
"What did you say?"  
"She's your soulmate."  
  
He didn't say anything but he followed Dean to the others. All Sam could think about that information was 'That poor girl'. And then he felt overwhelmed with sadness. He met Kat's eyes as they approached her and Cas. He saw the cut on her throat, it made him sick to his stomach that he was the one who had caused it.  
  
"Hello, Sam" Cas said when they sat down.  
"Hey"  
"Where do you want me to begin?"  
"How 'bout form the beginning. And Cas..." Sam looked at the angel with a determination of some sorts.  
"Yes, Sam."  
"If I, at any point, thinks that you have pulled our strings...I'm not taking responsibility for the consequences..."  
Sam's voice was dark, low. Kat and Dean, mostly Dean, stared at him.  
  
"As you already know, I dropped of Katherine with you two to protect her. Because I, at that time, thought that she was in danger because of the war between heaven and hell."  
"What do you mean 'at that time'?" Dean asked.  
"If you'd let me continue...I have since found out that she indeed was in danger, but not for that reason...Heaven and hell, both, wanted to keep her from ever meeting Sam..."  
"WHAT?" Sam had gotten up from his seat and was seemingly upset. "How could she be in danger because of me?! I didn't know her until..." He was pacing and Kat stood up to put a hand on his arm.  
"Because she is your soulmate, Sam."  
"You're not makin' any sense, buddy" Dean said and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And will you to sit down?! You're givin' me a headache."  
"When I left I went looking for answers. I found them, but they were not what I thought.. I found a manuscript from Chuck...one that he must have written down and forgot about. It's a description of who you are, Sam. Your powers, what you ultimately end up doing..."  
"Cas, I don't...I'm not following..." Sam said, even more aggitated now.  
"All the special children was granted ONE power. Why did you have several? Ever asked yourself that?"  
"I didn't..."  
"Your vision's was the only thing that came from Azazel. I believe that you at some point displayed telekinesis?"  
"I...I was upset..."  
"There is more, Sam...."  
"Get to the friggin'point!" Dean shouted impatiently.  
"It is written that 'Sam Winchester will come into his own and become whole, shortly after he meets his soulmate . He will no longer suppress his true nature. He will be powerful. He will bring heaven to it's knees and seal hell shut.' They didn't chase her because she was important to them. They chased her because she would become important to you. And they wanted to keep you two from ever meeting. Instead I accidentaly sped things up by leaving her here."  
  
Dean and Kat just sat there, staring at Cas. Dean had no words for what he was feeling right now. His heart was racing. This couldn't be true. There had to be some kind of mistake...  
Kat couldn't process the information just given, her head was spinning.  
  
No one looked at Sam. So they didn't see the tears that was glittering in his eyes. They didn't see his whole body tense up.  
Suddenly Cas stood up.  
  
"Sam, calm down. Do you hear me? You need to calm down, Sam." he said with a concern to his otherwise monotone voice.  
  
Dean turned to his brother who were now standing up, staring into thin air.  
  
"Sammy? Hey hey hey, we're gonna fix this. Ok? Calm down.." Dean said as he to stood up and carefully approached Sam.  
"How can we 'fix' this, Dean?" Sam asked with a low and steady voice. "HOW CAN WE FIX THIS?" he shouted and struck out with his arms. At the same time as he moved his arms, there was a chaos of books flying from the shelves and empty chairs beeing tipped over.  
"You are not in control of this yet, Sam. You need to calm down!" Cas said.  
"I can't!" Sam said and turned to Cas. The same second Cas was thrown against a wall and was held up by an invisible force.  
"Dean! Take Kat and get out of here!" Cas yelled.  
  
Dean, who had held his eyes on his brother this whole time turned his head just in time to see Kat grab a chair and drag it to were Sam was standing. The air was moving now and her hair was blowing as if there was a strong wind.  
Dean stood back and watched in aw as this tiny girl, completely fearless, climbed up on the chair and grabbed Sam's face to turn it up towards her. She looked down in his little brother's eyes and stroked his hair.  
  
"Calm down. It's ok. It's not your fault. Shhh..." she wispered.  
  
Sam was standing in the middle of a storm. A storm inside the bunker that somehow was coming from him. He couldn't control it. It seemed to move in time with his emotions. He couldn't control those either.  
All he felt was darkness. Sadness. Dispair. Afraid. Angry. Why him? Why them? Was this how it was going to end? Finally?  
  
And then there were cool hands grabbing his face and he looked up to see Kat standing on a chair infront of him.  
  
She wispered to him and the words found their way to his heart. He relaxed. And the wind stopped. She kissed his forehead and Cas fell down from the wall.  
  
She stroked his hair and he broke down.  
  
She hugged him and clung to him as she stepped from the chair. She had her arms around his neck and put her legs around his waist. He held her as if his life depended on it and buried his face in her hair.  
  
Dean felt as if he was ready for a breakdown himself after all of this. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Cas standing there.  
  
"You will not be able to stop this, Dean."  
  
Dean watched his brother, still beeing held by Kat, turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

Cas followed Dean through the halls of the bunker. The hunter and the angel wandered without aim, until Dean suddenly stopped and looked at Cas.  
  
"He's gonna turn into the thing's I hunt...Cas? Is that it?"  
"It doesn't have to be, Dean."  
"What then?" Dean didn't know how to handle this so he depended on the angel to have all the answers.  
"We will have to figure it out. I will help."  
"He's probably scared to death, man.... And I just walked away."  
"Katherine is there."  
"Yeah. Great. My little brother's nineteen-year old soulmate...She'll handle picking up the pieces."  
"Dean..."  
"I know. I saw what she did. Took guts." Dean started to walk again, he needed to clear his mind.  
"I'll check on him in a little while...I just need to..."  
"You need to process the information" Cas said.  
"I just don't know if I can do this one more time...I just...I'm gonna take Baby for a spin."  
  
With that he left Cas standing somewhere in the bunker and hurried his steps to get into his beloved car.  
  
Sam had let Kat down on the floor and was now taking every procation not to touch her again. He couldn't. Not after this. He wouldn't hurt her again. He refused.  
  
He was walking around, picking up books and putting them on shelves, straightening furniture, just to keep his hands occupied. His mind was a jumbled mess and his heart was racing. He didn't understand any of this. Was he even supposed to understand it? Could he figth it? Get rid of it? Was there any lore on this? Where did his brother go? So many questions but there was one he steered clear of. Kat. He couldn't even look at her right now. Soulmates...He had already begun to destroy her life and he didn't even want to think about what more he could do to her.  
  
At the same time he couldn't get his mind of her. He was a mess. Had just learnt something horrible about himself. Probably scared off his brother for good. And all he could think about was how her body felt. How he could take comfort in her, just for a little while...just to feel better for a little while.  
  
He was a horrible man. That had to be it. Because who would think about something like that 20 minutes after what had just happened? He was a horrible man...  
  
"You are avoiding me...Why?" Kat asked and startled Sam awake from his thoughts.  
"Kat..."  
"You won't even let me touch you."  
"I don't want you to get hurt again. I'm not safe..."  
"Oh. You mean if you decide to make a tornado again or if you grab a knife?" Kat said and stepped closer. She saw that her words made him almost loose it again so she hurried with the next ones. "Because that didn't hurt me. See? Perfectly fine." She spun around as to show him from every angle that she was, indeed, ok.  
"You don't understand..."  
"I understand completely. You are so full of yourself, Sam Winchester!"  
  
That threw Sam for a loop.  
  
"What?"  
"You think that I cant handle you! As if you're the big bad who's gonna destroy the POOR YOUNG GIRL! Well, I've got news for you, buddy. I can handle everything you dish out."  
  
Sam started to get irritated. On top of it all, she wanted to pick a fight? He took a step closer.  
  
"You think so? Huh?" he said with a warning tone in his voice.  
"Give me your best shot" she said and tilted her head to be able to look in his eyes.  
  
Sam didn't say anything, instead he grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her. In the same moment he did, the stress and anxiety seemed to leave his body. Just as before, touching her made it all better.  
Sam continued to kiss her as he backed her up to a table and hoisted her up so she was sitting on the edge of it. He leaned one hand beside her as he towered over her, bending her back a little to be able to kiss her deeper.  
  
When he stopped to get some air she wispered "Is that all you've got? Huh? Is that all you've got?" Sam looked down at her, hand still in her hair.  
  
And then the animal was released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)  
> This contains sex.

Sam went wild.  
  
He kissed her with such force that he could almost taste blood.  
  
She bit down on his bottom lip, and then he could DEFINATELY taste blood. He untangled his fingers from her hair and ripped open the shirt she was wearing. His shirt.  
  
He felt her tugging at the hem of his t-shirt and he helped her get it over his head. Then he tugged the leggings she was wearing off her legs, the panties underneath followed. He left the ripped shirt on her. His jeans was unbuttoned in a hurry and the next thing he knew he was moving inside her in a frenzie. He grabbed a hold on the table to steady himself and let the other hand travel up her back and into her hair. Blood was rushing in his ears. He was out of control. He made a fist in her hair and turned her head to the side and bit down on her neck. She let out a gasp and he released her hair to move both his hands to her hips. He held them with a vise-like grip as he ravished her.  
After a while he leaned down again and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Is this... _aah _...all... _oh god _...you've got?" she whispered again with a voice that was almost taunting.____  
  
He stilled in his movement and stood up straight. Sam looked down at her with eyes that was almost on fire. He grabbed her hips and pulled her off of the table and spun her around, then he pressed his body against her as he bent down to whisper in her ear "You are playing with fire".  
Then he pushed her down on the table, face first. He spread her legs with his foot and then he took her from behind. He held her hips and moved, fast and hard. 

_____ _

_____ _

Kat was in a daze. She had picked the fight with Sam to get his mind off it's one way track. To get him to touch her again. And, oh My God, did he touch her! He was like an animal!  
She loved it. Loved feeling his hands on her hips as he moved behind her, in her. She felt one of them wandering to her hair again and felt him pull her up to a standing position. She had her back against him still and felt him tug her down as he sat down on a chair.  
  
She wasn't entirely sure of what to do, but then she felt him guiding her to sit down on his lap. He grabbed her hips and moved her so he could slip inside again. When she had adjusted to this unfamiliar feeling of beeing on top she began to move, with his hands on her hips as guides. She leaned back and stretched an arm up behind her to stroke his hair and he let her.  
  
Things was moving slower now, more calm.  
  
"I want to see you" she whispered and stood up to turn around. Then she straddled him and sunk down again.  
  
She hugged him close as she moved slowly and felt his arms embrace her.  
They rocked back and forth in a unisont. Indulging in each others touch.  
Sam was aware of every inch of his body, he felt everything.  
  
As the rythm slowed into a silent embrace he almost started to cry again, because now he was aware of every single emotion as well. He embraced her when he felt her arms lock around his neck. They where breathing each others breath, looking deep in each others eyes and they moved as one.  
  
Sam had never felt anything even remotely close to this. And it scared him.  
  
But he knew now that he couldn't be without her. Because who would bring him to his knees if she was gone? Who would keep him grounded when he lost control?  
  
Who would save him?  
  
He had only known her for a coupe of days, but he knew.  
  
She was his.  
And he was hers.  
  
Soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

Dean drove into the garage and turned the engine off. He had been gone for longer than he had planned. But he couldn't go back without a clear mind, and it took him a while to clear it. He took a deep breath and got out of the impala. Then he almost reached for his gun as a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Did you have a nice drive?" Cas asked.  
"Damnit Cas! You really shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that!"  
"I just wanted to catch you before you went looking for Sam."  
"What now? More crap?"  
"No. Just wanted to see how you are doing with all of this."  
"I haven't decided what _this _is yet."__  
"Ok."  
"I just want us to play it cool for a while, ya know?"  
"..."  
"See where it lands."  
"Dean..."  
"Can I just...Can we just pretend that everything is hunky-friggin'-dory for a while?"  
"Dean, Sam is a ticking bomb..."  
"Well, he'll just have to learn how to control it! Right? That can be done, right?"  
"I guess..."  
"Ok then! Great! Maybe we'll work a case or something in the meantime. We can bring little Miss Cheerleader to keep him happy."  
  
And with that Dean walked from the garage to go look for Sam. He knew that it wasn't as simple as that. But he was the master of denial. And right now he depended on all of his skills in the area, so he wouldn't fall apart.  
  
'Not fall apart, not fall apart, stay strong for Sammy' he repeated in his mind like a mantra, or a broken record.  
  
He walked into the library.  
  
"Sam! You in here?" he called when turning round the corner.  
  
Sam turned around towards the sound.  
  
"Dude! In the middle of a break-down? Put some friggin' clothes on!" Dean said in an irritated tone.  
  
Sam and Kat was standing in the middle of the library, both halfdressed and looking pretty tousled.  
  
"You two talk" Kat said to Sam. He bent down and kissed her tenderly and then she walked away.  
  
"Here" Dean said as he tossed Sam his t-shirt that he found on the floor. Sam dragged it over his head and seemed to try very hard not to look at Dean.  
  
Yet again he was picking up random books and placing them on shelves, straightening furniture and looking all kinds of lost.  
Dean sighed and sat down.  
  
"Leave it, Sammy."  
  
When he heard his brother call him 'Sammy' he stopped his movements and turned to face Dean. He walked over to him and sat down. Sam had a knot in his stomach, prepared for Dean's disappointement.  
  
"Are you ok?" was the first words out of Dean's mouth. It took Sam by a bit of a surprise, he thought Dean was gonna yell.  
"No" he replied.  
"What the hell was that before? Felt as if I was standin' in the middle of a fuckin' storm..."  
"I don't know, Dean."  
"D'ya think it's some demon-crap?"  
"No...doesn't feel like before..." Sam didn't count on Dean to just accept that, so he was surprised again at the answer.  
"Ok. Then we'll deal with it when we have to."  
"But..."  
"I can't right now, Sammy... As long as you're alive and kickin', I'm good."  
  
Dean got up and poured himself a whisky.  
  
"You want one?" He didn't wait for an answer before he poured one for Sam to. He brought the bottle, sat down again and slid one of the glasses across the table.  
"So we're just gonna drink ourselves into obliviance and forget about it?" Sam said and downed the alcohol.  
"If that's ok with you, yeah. Pretty much" Dean said before he downed his shot. He grabbed the bottle and poured more into their glasses.  
"Fine, whatever..."  
"So...soulmate huh?"  
"Thought we weren't talking about it?"  
"I can't ask my brother about his girl?"  
  
Sam looked at his brother for a while and decided that, sure. Why not.  
  
"Yeah...Soulmate."  
"What's that like?" Dean was on his third shot now and Sam had just poured his forth.  
"Scary."  
"I'll bet."  
"Yeah...I mean, I've only known her for a couple of days...and it feels as if I'll stop breathing if she leaves..."  
  
That made Dean look at his brother with concern in his eyes. Sam was staring down into his glass and didn't notice.  
  
"Thought you'd be a little more easy-goin' after gettin' laid" Dean said, trying to lighten things up. _Needing _to lighten things up.__  
Sam just huffed and said "One would think, right?"  
"Aww, is the nineteenyear-old wearin' you out? Lucky bastard."  
"I'm not givin you details, Dean. So drop it."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, both thinking of things to come. Both worrying. Both scared. Both trying their hardest to push it down, lock it away and throw away the key.  
  
"We can work a case." Dean said after a while. "Has to be someone who needs some ghostbustin' or somethin'."  
"What about..."  
"She can come."  
"I'm not draggin' her on the road!"  
"It'll be good for all of us. If she's here to stay she'll have to see what she's signin' up for."  
"I don't know..."  
"Sammy, we need this. I need this. I'm not leavin' you here, and you're not leavin' her. So she's comin' with."  
"What if I...what if it happens again?..."  
"Then you'll have to learn how to control it" Dean said and thought 'You have to. I don't wanna be the one to have to bring you down.'  
"You really want this, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok. I'll go talk to Kat. We'll leave tomorrow." Sam got up an left Dean sitting by himself.  
  
Dean was holding on by a thread, trying to pretend that he was unbothered. His hand was shaking slightly when he brought the glass to his lips and sipped the whisky. He closed his eyes and drew a big breath through his nose and held it for a second before he exhaled.  
  
This wasn't going away. No matter how hard he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

Kat agreed right away to go on the road with the brothers.   
Sam almost wished that she would have said 'no'. Because if she wasn't with him, she would be safe. In his mind that was true.  
  
Dean put together clues for some possible cases. He kept his mind occupied with simple 'salt and burns' so that he wouldn't have to think about what was happening to his brother.  
They left the following morning as said. Kat had called her work to let them know she was ok, to prevent them from filing a 'missing person' report. Cas had left in his own car with promises to gather more information in the matter of Sam.  
Right now the impala was roaring down the open road with music coming from the speakers. Kat sat in the backseat, quiet, deep in thought. Suddenly she bent forward and kissed Sam on the cheek and said:  
  
"I have a question..."  
  
Sam turned to look back at her.  
  
"What?" he asked and turned the music down.  
"You told me about Chuck beeing a prophet."  
"Yes..."  
"Does everything a prophet say have to come true?"  
  
Sam looked at Dean who had his eyes on the road.  
  
"I don't know if it has to come true...I just know that it usually does..."  
"Ok...I have another question."  
"Shoot"  
"Cas said he had talked to a cupid...How could the cupid know that we are soulmates?"  
"Because it's the cupid's job. They mark people who are supposed to be together...so they can find each other."  
"Ok."  
  
Sam turned a little more to see her better.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah" she said and smiled at him.  
"How come you're not questioning this more? How come you're just accepting it?"  
"I don't know...I guess it's because I trust you, Sam..." she smiled at him.  
"You should be scared..."  
"I really shouldn't...we've already had that conversation, remember?" She winked at him and leaned back.  
  
Dean kept staring on the road ahead, with a clenched jaw.  
  
"I have another question." she said with a more serious expression on her face.  
"Ok" Sam said.  
"What did Cas mean when he said that you would bring heaven to it's knees and seal hell shut?"  
  
Sam turned to face the road again. He didn't answer, because he didn't know what to say.  
  
"You have no clue?" Kat asked.  
"I really don't"  
"We know about as much as you do" Dean said and turned the music up again. A sign that he thought the Q and A was over.  
  
They rode in silence for a couple of miles. Sometimes Kat would lean forward to put her arms around Sam's neck and lean her chin against the frontseat. She stroaked his hair and kissed him on the cheek.  
Sam stopped beeing startled around the third time she made this move. He was a hunter and people sneaking up from behind rang all his alarms. He couldn't help the reflex. He also couldn't help but to feel somewhat weird about the fact that they had a girl in the backseat. His girl. He was so used to it always being just him and Dean in the car.  
  
Dean saw the small gestures of affection from Kat, directed towards his brother. He also saw the tension in Sam's shoulders beginning to ease up. Dean had thought that he would be uncomfortable with a third person in the car, he was so used to it being just him and Sam. But the opposite was true. He felt a kind of relief to not be alone with Sam right now. And he was actually happy that Sam was being cared for by this tiny girl in the backseat.  
  
He decided to break the silence and attempt to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"So, how well d' ya know Sammy here? I mean, ya can't have gotten all the fact's yet, right?" He looked at Kat in the mirror.  
"He pretty much told me about his whole life the first night" Kat said and smiled.  
"Bet he left out the juciy stuff" Dean said with a smirk and raised an eyebrow towards Sam.  
"Dean..." Sam started.  
"Aw, come on Sammy! The girl deserves to know!"  
"Was he alway this freaking tall?" Kat asked from the backseat and smiled.  
"Nope! He was short and chubby as a child. Then one day he woke up all arms and legs. Man, you should have seen him! They say that teenage boys are all a little clumpsy. Sammy here must have been the source for that statement!" Dean said while smiling wide. "Ask another! Anything!"  
  
Kat leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. He had given up, there was no stopping Dean when he got like this.  
  
"Go ahead" he said to Kat.  
"Was he good with girls?" Kat asked and Dean let out a laugh.  
"God no! He always had his nose buried in a book so he didn't even notice they excisted until he was about fourteen. Then he didn't know how to talk with them, so they always got away!"  
  
Sam looked at Dean with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Awww, you were shy!" Kat said and stroked Sam's hair. "Luckily you grew out of it!"  
"Yeah, right! He's still shy. Works wonders with the ladies! Only thing is that he never notices!" Dean said with a grin.  
  
Kat continued to ask questions and Dean answered.  
  
  
Sam sat there and tried to listen but their voices seemed to drift further and further away. His mind was otherwise occupied.  
For a brief moment he had felt as if nothing was wrong but that soon changed. He felt the tension returning to his shoulders and found himself wondering the same as Kat did before.  
  
What did it all mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anythong but my own character(s)
> 
>  
> 
> This contains descriptions of sex.

They had been on the road for most of the day when Dean pulled into a parkinglot outside of a run down motel.  
"Ok, kids! We're stayin' here tonight. I'll go get some rooms." And with that he left the car to go to the reception.  
  
Sam's mind caught on to the fact that he said 'rooms' not 'room'. He still didn't trust himself to sleep anywhere near Kat and wondered how the hell he was supposed to solve that issue without hurting her feelings. It wasn't that he didn't want to be near her, because God did he ever, he just didn't want to cause any trouble while sleeping.  
He watched Dean discuss something with the receptionist and once again his mind drifted to Kat. He wanted to be near her. Now. The sleeping arrangements could be dealt with later. Right now he felt as if he was burning. He looked back in the backseat where she was curled up, sleeping. He once again watched Dean, who didn't seem to be coming their way just yet, still arguing with the man behind the desk. He reached back and nudged her knee to wake her up.  
  
"Hey, Kat, wake up."  
"Have we stopped?" She stretched and sat up. "Where are we?"  
"A couple of miles from Valentine, Nebraska."  
"Lovely."  
"Dean found a case there."  
"Where is he?"  
"Getting us somewhere to sleep. Come here" he said and reached for her.  
"What?"  
"Climb over to me"  
"But Dean..."  
"He's still arguing with the receptionist. Come here"  
  
Kat gave in and climbed over to the front seat. She had barely made it over before Sam grabbed her waist and placed her on his lap. She had her back against the passenger door. Sam cupped her face with his large hands and kissed her.  
  
"Just for a minute. I just need to feel you for a minute" he whispered in her ear.  
"Sam!... We're in a parking lot... and your brother is here any minute!" she said flustered as he continued to kiss her.  
"I don't care, I just wanna kiss you. That's all. Come on" He left a trail of kisses along the side of her neck as his hands traveled up and down her body.  
  
Kat couldn't resist the urge any longer, she re-arranged herself so she was straddeling him. Then she tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him back with all she was worth. She had been cooped up in the backseat for the entire day, longing for him. She let him take control and went a long for the ride, forgetting all about Dean.  
  
Sam knew they only had a couple of minutes, but he didn't care. Dean could bitch and moan all he wanted, Sam didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that, once again, all of his troubles seemed to vanish with her touch and he was burning.  
He let one of his hands travel up under her top and was surprised and ecstatic when he found that she wasn't wearing a bra. She moaned into his mouth when he caressed her bare skin with his rough hand. He couldn't resist the reflex of pushing his pelvis up a little and almost lost it when she responded by grinding down. Sam grabbed her ponytail with his free hand and roughly pulled her head back to expose her throat. He let his teeth scrape her skin as he kissed it and then he sucked on her pulsepoint. He felt her hands tighten their grip in his hair and heard a hitch in her breath. He pulled his hand out from under her top and placed it at the small of her back and continued to kiss her mouth, his other hand still holding on to her hair.  
That's when Dean came back.  
  
Neither of them heard the hard knock on the window or the irritated voice outside the car. They where to occupied with each other.  
Suddenly the passenger door was opened and they stopped all their movements. They both turned their heads to look up at Dean.  
  
"Ten minutes, Sam! I was gone for ten fuckin' minutes!"  
  
Kat climbed out of the car and Sam followed.  
  
"Did you get the keys to the rooms?" he asked Dean not being able to focus on anything else then finishing what he started in the car.  
"What?! No! I got one key. They only had one room. Deal with it, take a cold shower!" Dean said and walked around to the trunk. He grabbed his bag and walked away, beyond irritated.  
  
Sam and Kat stared at each other and grabbed their bags to before following Dean.  
  
"I'm not finished with you" Sam whispered to Kat.  
"Good" she whispered back.  
  
They entered the room and dropped their bags on the floor. Kat gave Sam a smile and turned to Dean.  
  
"As I see it, you've got three options" she said.  
"What?" Dean asked confused.  
"Go to a bar, go for a drive or shut yourself in the bathroom with headphones. But I'm not so sure the headphones will work..." she said.  
  
Sam laughed at that and said:  
"You heard the lady."  
"I can't fuckin' believe this! I'm being chased out into the cold by my own brother..." Dean mumbled while putting his jacket back on.  
"Yeah. Welcome to the club" Sam said with a smirk.  
  
Dean huffed and slammed the door as he walked out of the motelroom.  
  
"Oh, you're bad" Sam said as he backed Kat up against a wall.  
"I just wanted you to finish what you started, Sam" she said and began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
He helped her to get his shirt off and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Then he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"Have you ever had someone go down on you?" he asked between kisses.  
"Why?"  
  
He stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear:  
  
"Just answer the question." He started to unbutton her jeans.  
"Yes...once."  
"How was it?"  
"Sam!"  
"Answer" He pulled her top over her head and bent down to kiss her breasts as he rubbed one hand between her legs. He could feel the heat from her center through the denim.  
"Oh...It was....God...ok.."  
"Just 'ok'?" He stood up, picked her up and threw her on one of the beds. Then he pulled her jeans off and dropped his own before he laid down on the bed with her. He kissed her on the lips before starting to trail kisses down her chest and on to her stomach. When he got to the hem of her panties she drew a breath.  
"Sam..."  
"Schhhh..." He placed himself between her legs and started to kiss the inside of her thigh and let his hands explore her soft skin. He freed her of her last garment and looked at her.  
  
She was breathing heavily and had her head tilted slightly back. It was a beautiful sight.  
He began to let his tongue explore her soft center, his hands caressing her body the whole time.  
She was letting out small moans of pleasure, completely lost in his touch.  
Sam could feel her getting close and let one of his hands travel down to where his mouth was. He let two fingers slip inside her and worked his tounge on her bud. He curled his fingers in a 'come here' motion and felt her entire body tense up before she let out a scream and arched her back from the bed. Her legs shivered and her hands clenched the sheets. Sam kissed her thigh before wiping his mouth a little on the cover. Then he laid down beside her and looked at her as she was coming down from her high.  
  
"Sam, that was..."  
"More than ok?" he asked in a low voice and ran his hand down the side of her body.  
"Yeah. More than ok." She turned her head so he could kiss her. Her hands roamed his body and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. He felt her tug at it a little and took her hands in his and pressed them over her head. He covered her with his body and bit her lip.  
"Sam?" she whispered and he immediately let go of her hands, afraid he was hurting her.  
"Sam, I want you to go all in. Let go" she said and reached up to stroke his hair. "I trust you."  
  
Sam just stared at her, mind blown.  
  
"Say stop at anytime. Just like before. Promise me." His voice was low and gravely.  
"I promise."  
  
And with that he gathered her hands above her head again and proceeded with what he was doing before. He caught her lip between his teeth and bit it lightly. Then he kissed her and explored every inch of her mouth with his toungue. He let go of her hands to be able to caress her body and felt her place them in his hair. He reached for them and pressed them over her head again and at the same time looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Keep them over your head. That was strike one."  
  
Kat had asked Sam to let go. And man, did he let go. She tought he had been demanding and in control before, but that was nothing compared to now. She loved it. He teased her until she was on the edge and stopped abrubtly to make her squirm. If she made a move to touch him he'd punish her by beeing a little more rough with her.  
So she let her hands wander to caress him as often as she could.  
When he finally was moving inside her she felt as if she would explode, the pleasure was almost to much. His hands was holding her hips and he was thrusting hard and fast. He bent down to catch the moans escaping from her with a kiss.  
  
Sam felt as if the heat building inside of him couldn't be contained. All he could focus on was the pleasure he felt right now and the blonde moaning his name. The pressure inside of him was to much, he had to let it out.  
  
And with a scream, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

Dean parked the Impala outside of the motel and walked towards their room. He thought he'd been gone long enough. Tough break if he hadn't! His little brother would just have to put it back in his pants! It was freaking cold outside and the only bar he'd found was a sorry excuse for a dump.  
  
Just as he walked up to the door, all of the streetlamps and lights on the outside wall was shattered. The windows of the motel rattled and the ground felt as if it shook. Car-alarms were set off and he saw a tree tipping over. It was all over in two seconds and Dean had pulled out his gun, acting on pure instict.  
The other guests in the motel opened doors and talked amongst eachother. Dean heard the word 'earthquake' from ceveral of them. His heart was pounding as he got his key out to unlock the door to their room, he hoped to God that was all it was. An earthquake.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
What Dean walked into was not something he was prepared for.  
Sam sat on the edge of the bed with a sheet wrapped around the lower half of his body. He was covered in sweat and had his elbows on his knees and his head bent down to rest in his hands. He was breathing heavily and Dean could see that he was trembling ever so slightly. The inside of the room looked like a tornado had gone through it. The small television set was destroyed, chairs had been crashed against the wall, the small table was flipped to it's side and the bedside lamp was shattered.  
  
Dean was lost for words.  
  
"Sammy...were's Kat?" he asked carefully. When he didn't get any kind of response he raised his voice.  
"Sam! Where is she?" He took a couple of steps towards his brother and grabbed Sam's hair to turn his head up so he could look into his eyes. What he saw made his heart sink. Sam had a look in his eyes that witnessed of total despair and pain beyond comprehension. Dean let go of Sam and asked again.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Sam made a small gesture to the bathroom and Dean bolted to the door and knocked on it before he tried the handle. It was locked.  
  
"Kat, sweetheart, are you ok? Can you let me in?" No response.  
"Ok, sweetheart. I'll break the door down if you won't open it. Do you hear me?" Still no response. Dean's heart started racing. What if she was hurt? What if Sam had hurt her?  
"Ok, stand back. I'm comin' in" he said before taking a few steps back. He ran forward and crasched into the door with his shoulder. It gave in at the first try.  
  
Dean took a deep breath to calm himself and walked into the bathroom. There, on the floor of the shower, sat a distraught little blonde wrapped in a brown bedspread. She had tears streaming down her face, but she wasn't making any sound.  
Dean hunched down.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
She shook her head a little, she wouldn't look at him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She looked down, tears still falling. A small blush tinted the apples of her cheeks.  
  
"I can see what was goin' on, I'm not blind or stupid ya know. But what happened?" He sat down on the floor next to her.  
  
She turned her head and looked Dean in the eyes.  
  
"It was my fault!" she said and started to sob.  
"Aw, sweetheart..." he said and put his arm over her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't."  
  
She dried her tears with a corner of the bedspread.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it was... How is he?"  
"I'll go and find out. You stay here for a bit, ok?"  
"Yeah. Ok"  
  
Dean got up from the floor and walked out to where Sam was. He was still sitting in the same spot, but this time he lifted his head to look at Dean when he got closer.  
  
"Did I hurt her?"  
  
Dean grabbed the only chair left whole and sat down infront of Sam.  
  
"No, Sammy. You didn't hurt her."  
  
Sam drew a shaky breath.  
  
"Dean...I...I could have killed her."  
"But you didn't."  
"This is all my fault...I can't control this...whatever _it _is. Dean, we were...I mean, I was..." Sam turned his head to the side to avoid his brothers eyes.__  
"Sammy, look at me."  
  
Sam did as he was told.  
  
"We're all adults. Well, close enough anyway..." he nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom. "So we can talk about what happened without stuttering. You two were havin' sex and...then what? Did she piss you off? What?"  
  
Sam sighed and cleared his throat.  
  
"We were having sex. Mind-blowing sex..."  
"Yeah yeah. I don't need the full story, just give me the cliff-notes."  
"You wanted to know what happened..." Sam said and lifted an eyebrow.  
"Ok ok! But keep the details to a minimum. I'm hangin' on by a thread here."  
"We were...you know...and she told me to 'let go'. So I did."  
  
Dean looked at his brother as if he had suddenly grown a second head.  
  
"And how did she piss you off exactly?"  
"I never said that she did."  
"But back at the bunker you were upset when..."  
"I know. But this time I wasn't. It happened when I...hrm..."  
  
Dean leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. It all clicked in his mind now.  
  
"Aw, dude!" he said and sighed.  
"Yeah. There's no fixin' this, Dean. Best thing for everyone is to get back to the bunker and lock me up."  
"Nope. Not happening. You're just gonna have to learn how to control this crap."  
"Dean, we don't even know what _this _is!"__  
"Cas is digging. We'll wait to see what he has to say, then we'll decide how to handle it. End of story." Dean still didn't want to face the possibility tha he might be losing his brother. Again.  
"I'm gonna check on Kat" Sam said to put an end to the conversation and stood up. He picked his jeans up from the floor, turned his back to Dean and pulled them on as he dropped the sheet.  
"Sammy."  
"Yeah."  
"She think's it was her fault."  
"Oh God..."  
"You talk. I'll go and see if another room has been left available after the 'earthquake'"  
  
Dean left the room and drew a breath of the cold night air. His heart was still racing but he had done everything in his power to remain calm while talking with his brother. But inside he was anything but calm. He pulled out his phone and dialed Cas's number. The angel picked up on the first signal.  
  
"Hello Dean."  
"Hey."  
"Has something happened?"  
"Yeah. You could say that. Sam blew up again."  
"Did anyone get hurt?"  
"No. But Cas, we need to figure this thing out. Fast."  
"I know. I'll call as soon as I've got something."  
"Ok."  
"Goodbye Dean."  
"Bye" Dean hung up his phone and walked to the reception.  
  
  
Sam knocked on the broken bathroom door before he entered. Kat was still on the floor. His heart broke. He did this. He made her cry. He made her look like her world had come to an end. He was the monster in this story.  
Afraid he might scare her he approached slowly, gently. She looked at him and stood up.  
  
"Sam, I'm so sorry!" she said before stepping close and placing her head on his bare chest.  
  
Sam hesitated a little before he put his arms around her.  
  
"It's not your fault. Don't ever think it's your fault. I'm the monster..." he said and his voice cracked. Tears started to fall down his cheeks.  
"I'm the one who told you to 'let go'...I spurred you on..."  
"Kat..."  
"...and you're not a monster, Sam."  
"Is that why you're hiding in here?"  
"I got scared, but not of you. I got scared that you wouldn't wanna be near me ever again. You wouldn't even look at me! And it was _my _fault!"__  
  
Sam didn't know what to say. The tears were still falling.  
  
"I was afraid that I had..."  
"What?" She took a step back to be able to look him in the eyes.  
"I...Kat, I thought I had hurt you. I don't know what I'd have done if...Oh God!" His body was wrecked with sobs. He couldn't keep it in anymore. He cried so hard that he had trouble catching his breath.  
  
Kat reached up to caress his cheek.  
  
"Schhhh....I'm ok...it's gonna be ok.."  
  
She reached for his belt and started to undo it.  
  
"Kat..."  
"We're just gonna take a warm shower. Ok?"  
"Ok"  
  
Sam was to distraught to argue. He stepped out of his jeans when she pushed them to the floor and let her guide him into the shower. She turned on the water and dropped the bedspread she had wrapped around her body. Then she stepped in to stand infront of him. She pushed him a little so he winded up directly under the spray of warm water. Then she wrapped her arms aorund his torso and placed her head on his chest once again.  
  
"Just try to relax" she whispered.  
  
  
Sam stood there, under the shower, with water cascading down and a tiny blonde wrapped around him. He was still crying, still trying to catch his breath. He had a hard time believing that this was actually happening. She was comforting him. This beautiful creature was taking care of him. And she wasn't afraid of him. After everything, she wasn't afraid.  
He was afraid of himself. But she wasn't. The only thing that had scared her was the possibility that he would leave her.  
After this, how could he? He had made up his mind before he stepped into the bathroom. Decided that it was for her own good. That they would drive her home and he would say 'Goodbye'.  
  
But now...he couldn't do it.  
It was as he had told Dean.  
  
The world was still a dark place. But she made him feel less of the darkness inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	22. Chapter 22

  
Dean convinced the receptionist of the motel that their room had been destroyed by the 'earthquake'. It wasn't hard, apparently the rooms on both sides of their's had gotten messed up as well. But nobody had reported any injuries, to Dean's relief. Some of the guests had checked out because they were afraid that it would be aftershocks, so getting another room wasn't a problem.  
When he walked over the parking lot again, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and read 'Cas'.  
  
"That was fast!"  
"Hello Dean. What was fast?"  
"You callin'' back."  
"I thought of something that might help Sam get some control."  
"Yeah?"  
"He need to learn how to control his emotions, so they're not controling him."  
"I've figured that one out...but come on! Have you met my brother?"  
"I don't understand the question, you know I have met him."  
"I meant that this is Sam we're talkin' about. The guy who feels all the feelings in the world at once and does it hard and fast...He hasn't been in control of them for his whole life. How the hell is he supposed to do it now?"  
"I don't know, Dean. He'll have to figure it out."  
"Yeah. Sure, buddy. Bye."  
  
Dean hung up the phone and walked into their broken room again. He could hear the shower running. He begun to gather their things, he had promised to bring back the roomkey so that the motel could start damage-control.  
He heard the shower being shut off and called out.  
"Hey! I'm out here so don't come out naked!"  
  
The door was pushed open and Kat emerged wrapped in a towel.  
"I'm just going to get some clothes. Where's Sam's bag?"  
"Here" he said as he picked it up from the floor and handed it to her. She opened it and pulled out some boxers, socks and a t-shirt. Then she turned around, searching for her own bag and gathered some clothes for herself when she found it.  
"How is he?" Dean asked.  
"Broken."  
"And you?"  
"I'm ok. I'm just gonna..." She made a gesture with the clothes she was holding.  
"Yeah. I got us another room. They think it was an earthquake, by the way."  
"How?"  
"Due to the distruction around the motel...and the ground shakin'"  
She frowned and thought about that informatioon for a second.  
"Was anyone hurt?"  
"No."  
"Does he know that it affected a bigger area this time?"  
"No. I mentioned the word 'earthquake' but I don't think it registred.."  
She sighed.  
"Ok. I'll just go and get us dressed."  
She walked into the bathroom again.  
  
Dean sat down on the untouched bed. Wait, did she just say 'get us dressed'? Why the hell was she dressing Sam? Was he that messed up? He turned his head towards the bathroom door which wasn't fully closed due to the fact that he had broken it. He saw a glimpse of Kat, who had already put her clothes on, and he saw Sam from the side.  
He saw how she was drying Sam with a towel while he was staring empty into space. She put the towel down and got down on the floor to put his boxers and socks on. She then proceeded with the jeans that he wore before. Then she grabbed his t-shirt and stood up. She reached up to put a hand on his neck in a silent plea for him to bend down a little so she could put it over his head. He did as she asked and she helped him to get it on. Then she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
The scene left Dean with tears in his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away his gaze from the couple. He had never seen care like that. And he had never seen his brother like that. He had seen him broken. But never like this.  
He tried to draw a couple of deep breaths so it wouldn't show that he had been emotional. It was damn hard to push this down like he did everything else.  
Kat led Sam out of the bathroom and told him:  
"We're going to another room. Then you'll get to sleep. Ok?" She held his hand.  
"Ok" he whispered. He looked at Dean.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered to Dean.  
"For what?  
"Everything. I'll wait outside." He put his boots on and turned to the door.  
"No, Sammy..."  
  
But Dean wasn't fast enough. Sam opened the door and saw the chaos outside before they were able to warn him. He stood in the door and breathed heavily.  
  
"No one was hurt" Dean said as he walked over to his brother. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little.  
"They think it was an earthquake" Kat said from behind them.  
  
Dean and Kat got their stuff and walked out to join him.  
  
"I'll go leave the key. You two go to the new room and I'll be there in five" Kat said and held out her hand.  
"It's 104" Dean said and placed the old roomkey in her hand.  
"Come on, Sammy. Let's get you into bed." Dean begun walking in the direction of the new room, Sam followed.  
  
When they got there Sam just stood in the middle of the room and looked at the two beds.  
  
"Dean...I can't sleep next to her. Not after what happened in the bunker and espicially tonight. What if I..." His voice broke once again.  
"Hey, I'm here, right? I'll wake you up if you're dreaming, ok?"  
Sam sat down on one of the beds, exhausted.  
"Get in, get some sleep and I promise I will sleep with one eye open. Ok?"  
  
Sam sat down on one of the beds and pulled off his boots. Then he dragged his jeans down and threw them on the floor. He turned down the cover and got in bed. He was almost asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
"Dean?" he mumbled.  
"Yeah, buddy?"  
"Maybe she can sleep next to you?"  
"We'll see. Now go to sleep."  
Sam was asleep when Kat came back.  
  
Dean was sitting by the small table, nursing a beer in his hand when she walked through the door. He made a gesture with his bottle as if to ask if she wanted one. She gave a small nod and sat down opposite from him. Dean handed her a beer and took a swig from his own, then he looked at her.  
"I get why he likes you, kid" he said.  
Kat gave him a small smile.  
"I don't even get why he likes me. Hell, I don't even get why I like him!"  
That made Dean frown a little.  
"I'm not followin'" he said.  
"I don't know him! He doesn't know me! But even the thought of being without him makes me cry! You saw it!" She drank half her beer at once.  
"Yeah. I get what you're sayin'"  
"All of this should make me run the other way. But it doesn't bother me, as long as he's there" she said and drank the rest of the beer. "May I have another, please?"  
That made a corner of Dean's mouth turn up a little, nothing close to a smile, but the frown eased up. He gave her another beer.  
"He's gonna have to learn how to control it" Dean said.  
"How?"  
"I talked to Cas, he said that he has to learn how to control his feelings."  
"Yeah, that's obvious. But how?"  
"We'll figure it out."  
Kat turned her head and watched Sam, who were moving a little in his sleep.  
"I'm exhausted" she said and stood from the table.  
"Yeah...'bout that..."  
"What?"  
"Sammy doesn't want you to sleep next to him...he's afraid he'll hurt you."  
"He won't."  
"You can take the other bed and I'll take the floor."  
"No, you take the bed. I'm gonna sleep next to Sam. He'll just have to deal with it" Kat said and grabbed her toilet bag on her way to the bathroom.  
When she had closed the door Dean turned to his brother and said:  
"I tried, buddy."  
  
Sam woke up the next mornig feeling as though he had dreamt it all. But he knew he hadn't. The feeling of total despair from the night before had died down a bit and he was feeling...relaxed? That was kind of strange, considering...He also felt warm and all...snuggly.  
He opened his eyes and discovered that he was all tangled up in a tiny blonde who were using him as a pillow.  
"Hey, I tried man. But she wasn't havin' it" Dean said from the table.  
Sam attempted to move away a little, but it only resulted to Kat moving with him and holding on tighter.  
"I'm stuck"  
"Yeah, you are" Dean said and gave a small laugh, happy to see that his brother was back to some kind of normal. "Listen, the salt and burn..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I know I said that we should hunt...but after last night..."  
"I know" Sam said.  
"I'm not sayin' we'll lock you up or some other crap. Just that we've got to get a handle on this."  
Sam unconsciously stroke Kat's hair while taking in what Dean had said.  
"So back to the bunker?"  
"I think it's better if we meet up with Cas" Dean said.  
Kat began to stir, she stretched against Sam and moved her hand up to his face.  
"I'm gonna go outside and call Garth to have him send someone else here. Then we'll hit the road." Dean said and walked out.  
"Good morning" Kat mumbled into Sam's chest.  
"Hi"  
"I went against your wishes. Deal with it" she said and looked up at him.  
"I was just scared I'd hurt you..."  
"I wasn't" she said and slided on top of him. She laid her body flat against his and placed her head under his chin.  
"Kat..." Sam whispered, nervous to have her this close.  
"Shhhh...I just wanna lay here for a minute."  
"Ok"  
Sam felt her breath against his throat and concentrated on the weight of her. He almost drifted of but she woke him up by saying:  
"I'll help you, you know. I'll help you figure it out."  
He kissed the top of her head in response.  
"We gotta get up. We're hittin' the road to meet up with Cas."  
"What about the ghost?"  
"Someone else will handle it"  
Kat slided of him and stood from the bed.  
"We can start in the car."  
"With what?" Sam asked a bit confused.  
"To figure it out"  
And with that she left Sam and walked into the bathroom. He wasn't entirely sure of what she meant by 'figure it out', but they had a long ride ahead so he'd find out soon enough.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my own character(s)

They were on the road again. Sam sat with his head sligthly turned to look out through the side window. Thinking. Wondering. He listened to the sound of the roaring engine and sighed. Wasn't it strange? Of all the places in the world, this is were he felt the safest. In the passenger seat of an old Impala. Here is were he could think, let his guard down, breathe.  
He looked in the mirror and catched a glimptse of Kat, who were also looking out through the window, seemingly deep in thought.  
"Dean?" he asked without looking at his brother.  
"Yeah?"  
"We have to talk about it sooner or later."  
"What?"  
"This whole 'bring heaven to it's knees' thing...I mean, what the hell? I meet my soulmate and then I blow up?"  
Kat moved in the backseat and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt the tension slowly leave his body.  
"I don't know, Sammy. I wish I did...for now I think we have to concentrate on you gettin' control of these...powers or whatever" Dean answered trying to keep his tone of voice neutral.  
"So we're not goin' to talk about it" Sam said more like a statement than a question.  
The engine was yet again the only sound to be heard as the brothers grew silent. Both contemplating what this all meant, both scared.  
  
Kat had made up her mind about it. She was going to do it, no matter how much it would hurt him. It was for his own good. She had spent the passed miles working up the courage. She took a deep breath.  
"I can't fucking believe this" she muttered.  
Sam turned his head towards her.  
"What?" he asked.  
She did her best to keep an angry look to her face.  
"This! All of this!" she said with a slightly raised voice.  
"I understand..." Sam began before she cut in.  
"No! You don't! How can you! I mean, I felt fine this morning, but now that I've gotten a chance to think about it...I'm not fine! I'm nineteen, Sam! Nineteen! I'm not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be out, havin' fun!" Her voice grew more aggitated with every sentence.  
Sam just stared at her, looking like a wounded puppy. That's not what she wanted. She wanted to get him angry.  
"You're right, Kat. You shouldn't be here. I'm sorry" Sam said and turned his head to look straight ahead.  
"Oh no, you don't get to say that! You're the reason I'm here! It's all your fault!"  
Dean took his eyes from the road to look at her in the rearview mirror, then he looked at Sam.  
Kat continued.  
"It wasn't enough that I was abducted by a freakin' angel! No! It wasn't enough to find out about monsters and boogeymen! No! I had to go and loose my virginity to a guy thirteen years older than me! You stole it, Sam!"  
Dean reacted first.  
"Wait, what?" he said and looked at his brother.  
Then Sam reacted. She could feel the hairs on her arms stand when he did.  
  
Sam was doing all he could to keep it together. He understood that she was angry. But when she accused him of taking something that was given, he felt all control go out the window.  
"What the hell are you going on about! I didn't steal anything! As I recall it, you were just as eager as I was! And you didn't tell me it was your first time!" He was furious now, voice booming. He didn't notice that the air inside the car was moving dispite closed windows.  
Dean and Kat noticed. Dean stopped the car by the side of the road at the same time Kat laid a hand on Sam's shoulder again.  
"Now control it Sam" she said with a calm voice.  
"What?"  
"I didn't mean it. I just wanted to get you going. To let it loose! The power! So you can learn! I didn't mean any of it! You haven't blown up yet, see to it that you don't! Please!"  
  
Sam got out of the car, still angry, still confused. The air was still moving around him. What the hell! She had to be crazy to pull a stunt like that inside the car! He thought of the things she had said and thought that she had to have meant part of it at least.  
He heard car doors being opened and closed behind him and his brother's angry voice telling off Kat for having pulled a stunt like that inside of Baby.  
Their voices died down and all he could focus on was the power now surging inside him. It was different this time. He wasn't taken by surprise by it like before. He felt within that it was kind of like having turned on the light, sort of like an 'on/off'-switch. He turned his focus to that feeling and turned it off. The air stopped moving. Out of curiosity he turned it on again. The air started to move again. He absolutely felt that he could do so much more then that, but this wasn't the time to explore. He turned it off.  
  
Dean watched in horror as his brother walked away from the car with the air whipping around him. He was furios with Kat for having intentionally pissed Sam off. But then all of a sudden the air stopped moving. Then it started again, then it died down yet again. He watched as his brother turned towards them with a look of relief on his face.  
  
Kat ran up to Sam when he had turned around. She threw herself around his neck and repeated the same phrase over and over.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
He catched her and held her close.  
"Are you sure you didn't mean any of it?" he asked carefully.  
"Positive."  
"Ok..." Sam was hesitant to believe her.  
"You'll have to trust me" she said against his throat.  
"Yeah"  
They walked back to Dean and the car.  
"So...less chance of you goin' boom?" Dean asked.  
"I hope so" Sam said.  
"Ok. Then let's get this show on the road!"  
When they all had taken their seats Dean pulled out on the road again.  
"Soooo....virgin? Huh!"  
Dean said with his trademark smirk and looked at them both.  
"Shut up, Dean" Sam said.  
Kat blushed in the back seat.  
"How did you know it would work?" Sam asked her.  
"I didn't. I hoped."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Dean, stop the car for a second" Sam asked.  
"Oh, come on!" Dean said, frustrated because they'd just started moving again. But he stopped nonetheless.  
Sam got out of the front seat and got in the back.  
"You can drive now" he said to Dean.  
"I'm not makin' any more stops until it's time for food" Dean said while stepping on the gas.  
Sam smiled at Kat and put an arm around her.  
"Thank you" he whispered.  
She leaned in to the embrace.  
"You're actually thanking me for pissing you off?"  
"Yeah. Guess I am" he huffed.  
Sam leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"Keep the pda to a minimum if you're goin' to ride back there" Dean said to Sam and turned up the volume on the stereo.  
Sam leaned back and relaxed, enjoying the weight on his left side that was Kat leaning on him. He didn't completely trust that he could control it but for now he would take whatever he could get.  
He closed his eyes and let the tones of 'Cold as ice' wash over him as he felt the cars subtle movements lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language


	24. Chapter 24

Dean pulled in at the parking lot of a diner and looked at the sleeping couple in the backseat. Kat had at some point made it halfway up in Sam's lap and they were both holding on to the other as if their life were depending on it. It actually tugged a little in Dean's heartstrings to see Sam like this, but he was hungry and tired from driving, so he decided to wake them.  
"Hey! Sleeping beauties! Food!" he shouted and hit the back of his seat with an open palm.   
Sam and Kat stirred and took in their surroundings with sleepy faces.  
"Where are we?" Sam asked with a roughness to his voice, due to having just woke up.  
"Somewhere between 'God doesn't live here' and 'the Devil never wanted it'" Dean answered before getting out of the car.  
He waited by the hood of the Impala, leaning against it with his face turned to the sun. The air felt cool against his skin, but if he kept his eyes closed he could almost pretend it was summer. He heard the doors of the car beeing opened and closed, sighed and turned towards the couple.  
'  
They all sat down in a booth with a horse-shoe shaped couch. Kat winded up in the middle with a brother on each side. It was one of those diners where it felt as if time had stood still the past 40 years. It wasn't exactly crowded, but not emtpy.   
For Sam it felt like he had been here at least a hundred times before, although he hadn't.  
"Hi! Would yall' like some coffee?" a pretty red-headed waitress asked. 'Jolene' was written on her nametag.  
"Sure, sweetheart" Dean answered immediately and gave her his best smile and twinkled with his eyes.  
Jolene procedeed to pour the coffee and then asked if they had decided on something to eat.   
"Double cheeseburger with extra onion, fries and some onionrings" Dean said.  
"Cheeseburger and fries" Kat followed.  
"Uhm...chicken salad with dressing on the side, please" Sam said.  
"Drink's?" Jolene asked after having written down their orders.  
"Coke" Kat and Dean said at the same time as Sam said "Water".  
Sam watched as Dean followed their waitress with his eyes as she walked away from their table.  
"Maybe we should call it a day. Find somewhere to crash here" Dean said as he tore his gaze away from the swaying hips of the red-head.  
"Unbelievaible" Sam muttered.  
"What!" Dean asked.  
"You see something you like and all of a sudden it's ok to slow down for a bit. Thought you said 'no stops'?"  
"A man gotta eat and sleep, Sammy."  
"I don't think it's sleep you're thinking of" Kat said with a raised eyebrow.  
"And what would you know about it, little miss Cheerleader?" Dean asked with a smirk.  
"What does that mean?" she asked, annoyed.  
"Well, from what I understood by the 'incident' earlier, you are not the most experienced in the subject."  
"I learn fast" Kat said and nudged Sam's leg with her hand.  
Sam felt a blush kreep up his neck and cleared his throat.  
"Alright. Hrm. Where do we meet up with Cas?" Sam asked Dean in hope to steer the conversation in another direction.  
"He said he was gonna call. But figured that we keep drivin' to where he was last."  
"And that was..."  
"Bloomfield, Missouri. No idea why."  
"We've driven, what? 200 miles?"  
"220 to be precise. Yeah."  
"Then it's..." Sam looked at his phone after having pressed the display with his finger. "...650 miles to go! Dean! We are not stayin' here!"  
"Oh, come on, Sammy! Some of us didn't get laid yesterday!"  
"We can stay until tomorrow, right?" Kat asked Sam and squeezed his leg under the table and looked at him innocently at the same time.  
Sam felt his blood starting to rush from his head and quickly brushed her hand aside under the table.  
"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." He added, under his breath: " 's not like I'm havin' a crisis or anythin' "  
Jolene returned with their food and smiled at Dean when she saw Kat stealing an onionring from his plate. He smiled back and was just about to say something when she said:  
"Aw, that's sweet. Reminds me of me and my father. Take whatever time you get with her, before she disappear into the world. Enjoy your food!" Jolene walked away from the table and didn't notice the disturbed faces on two of the trio.  
Sam just stared at Kat, who were having a hard time not to break out into laughter. Dean's face was one of sheer disbelief.   
"Daughter? Daughter?! What the hell!"  
"That's just...wrong" Sam said with a slightly disgusted look.  
"Aw, Dean! Did she hurt your ego?" Kat asked, the only one not disturbed by the fact that she was mistaken as the daughter of her lover's brother.   
"Man...I..." Sam couldn't find the words.  
Dean looked at Kat.  
"I'm not even old enough to be your dad! And besides that...gross!"  
Sam sat quiet and Kat giggled.  
"You kinda are, you know..." Sam said quietly and picked at his salad.  
That made Dean throw a frie at him.  
"Shut your mouth!" he said.  
"Come on! I'm young! I get it! Get over it!" Kat said to Sam. "And you! You're not twentyfive and you don't look twentyfive! Deal with it!" she said to Dean.  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.   
They didn't wind up staying, they went on the road directly after having left the diner.


End file.
